A Second Chance
by Jemlela
Summary: Kimberly and Kira are home from the hospital with the new babies. Tommy and Kimberly have adopted Ethan and Conner How will they cope with it all. Please read and review.
1. The Truth

Note: A story I really liked was "Kimberly Return" which was written bykimberlyhart79. In her story Kim and Tommy are Kira's parents. Tommy had just found out that he has a seventeen year old daughter.

A Second Chance-The truth

This is my story, picking up right after he finds out.

Tommy had just finished class. Kira and her friends are walking out of the class when Kira sees Jason at the door.

"Uncle Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Principal Randall, who just happened to have been walking by, overheard Kira call this guy Uncle.

"Yes, Uncle Jason. What are you doing here, since it is against school policy for the students to have visitors." She asked him.

Jason actually had come by to see Tommy not Kira. He wasn't sure exactly what he should say.

"I was just hoping I could take my favorite niece here out for a bite." He said lying.

"Well, I can't allow that. Ms. Ford, you know the school rules, if you would please come with me to my office." Principal Randall said looking at Kira.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other then at Kira who was following Principal Randall. Kira's friends left when Randall showed up. Tommy and Jason ran to catch up with Kira and Randall.

"Eliza, Jason was actually here to see me." Tommy tried to explain.

"Why would Kira's uncle come to see you?" Eliza asked.

Tommy knew he had to now tell Eliza the truth about him and Kira.

"Because Jason is my best friend and I just found out that Kira is my daughter." Tommy said.

"You have _your_ daughter in _your_ class. I would like to see you in my office." Eliza said fuming and then left.

"Jason will you please take Kira home." Tommy asked before he headed to Eliza's office.

_At Kimberly house_

Kimberly was folding clothes when she heard the door opened. Kimberly went to see who was coming in. It was Kira and Jason. Kimberly took one look at her daughter's face and could see that she had been crying.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

Kira ran into her mom's arms.

"Daddy is in trouble. It is my fault." Kira said.

"No Kira, it's not fault. If it is anybody's fault, it's mine." Jason said rubbing his hand on Kira's back.

"Will somebody please tell me what happened?" Kim said.

"I went to the school to see Tommy, and I ran into Kira. To make a long story short, Tommy was forced to tell Principal Eliza Randall the truth. We left and Tommy went down to her office." Jason explained.

Tommy then came in. Kira ran over to him.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Well I have detention duty for two weeks, but you do get to stay in my class. However, she will be watching us carefully." Tommy said.

Kim wanting to change the subject asked, "Tommy, are you staying for dinner."

"Not tonight Kim, I have things I have to do at home." Tommy said.

Kira looking disappointed that her father won't stay for dinner looked up at him, "Bye Daddy." She said.

Kim got Kira clothes that she had folded.

"Here Kira, take these upstairs. Then start on your homework. I want to talk to your dad." Kim said handing the clothes to Kira.

Kira took the clothes and went upstairs.


	2. Moving out

After Kira went upstairs, Kim went over to Tommy and kissed him. Tommy responded by kissing her back.

"Hello, remember me. Could you two please not do that in front of me?" Jason said.

Tommy stopped kissing Kimberly and pulled away.

"Sorry bro, now I really have to go." Tommy said.

"Tommy, do you remember your offer to let Kira and I move in with you?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course I do." Tommy said.

"Well if that offer is still on the table, I like to take you up on it." Kimberly said.

Tommy ran over to Kimberly and swung her around. "Do you mean it?" He asked.

Jason, who had just recently moved in with Tommy, was surprise by this. He knew it would happen eventually, just not so soon.

"I guess I will move out then." He said.

"Why, I was hoping that you would stay. The four of us can be a family, Tommy, Kira me and you." Kimberly said.

"Yeah bro, another set of eyes to keep an eye on our daughter." Tommy said hoping he could convince Jason to stay.

"Alright, I will stay for now." Jason said.

Tommy then turned back towards Kim, "So Beautiful, when were you thinking about moving in."

"I am not sure. I will have to ask Kira, maybe tonight, tomorrow or soon." Kim said.

"We can ask her now?" Tommy asked.

Tommy and Kimberly went upstairs to talk to Kira. She was sitting at her desk doing her homework. The clothes Kimberly gave Kira to put away were on the bed. Clothes were also all over her floor. Kimberly knocked on the door and then opened her door. Tommy and Kimberly came in. Kira looked up and saw her parents standing there.

"Daddy, did you decide to stay for dinner." Kira asked.

"No Princess, we came up to talk to you about something else." Tommy said.

Kim and Tommy sat on Kira's bed. Kira turned her chair around to face them; she wondered what was going on.

"Okay," she said.

"Princess, I thought about us moving out and in with your father." Kim said.

Kira face lit up like it was her birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. "So it will just be the three of us." She said.

"Actually four, Jason will also be living there as well." Tommy told his daughter.

"When is all this taking place?" Kira asked.

"That all depends on you. We can go tonight, tomorrow or this weekend." Kim said.

Kira didn't even stop to think about it. "Let's go tonight." She said.

"Alright, pack a bag of clothes. We can always come back and get the rest this weekend." Kim said.

"Just because you're moving tonight, does not let you out of finishing your homework. I expect it to be finished in your new room at my house." Tommy said in a stern voice.

Kira jumped up and hugged her parents. "It will be." She said.

Tommy and Kim left Kira's room so she could pack. Kimberly went to her room to start packing, within an hour. Kimberly and Kira were ready to move in with Tommy and Jason.


	3. Moving in

Tommy took his girlfriend and their daughter to his home. Ever since Tommy found out that Kim was back and that they had a daughter, he has been prepping the house for the day that they decide to move in with him.

"Kira, your room is at the top of the stairs." Tommy said.

Kira looked around the house. "Daddy, this is great." Kira said.

"A couple of ground rules Princess." Tommy said taking Kira's hand.

Tommy led her over to a room in the back of the house. The door to the room was closed.

"Kira, this room is off-limits to you. It's my den. If I catch you in or near this room, I will have to ground you." Tommy said in a stern voice.

Kira nodded. She just found out that he was her father, and he was already starting threatening to ground her. Kira wondered would he actually do it. She then stared to head up the stairs to her new room.

Tommy watched Kira as she started up the stairs. He then thought of something.

"Kira wait. Come back down here." Tommy called after her.

Kira stopped on the stairs and turned around to look at her father. Tommy motioned for her to come down the stairs.

"Yes Daddy." Kira said.

"I want your key to your mother's house." Tommy said to her.

Kira looked up at him. Why does he want that? She thought.

"My key, I still need the rest of my stuff." Kira said hoping he would change his mind.

"If you need to go back there, then you ask your mother, Uncle Jason or me to take you. I don't want you going alone. So please give me your key." Tommy said.

Kira took her key out of her jean pocket and handed it to him. She then went upstairs to see her new room. Kira looked around the room. Tommy had set up a desk for her. Kira sat down at the desk and pulled out her homework for her science class. It will be weird now living with her science teacher.

Downstairs Tommy put the key on his key ring so that he would always have it, till the sell the house anyway. Kimberly came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Well hello Beautiful." Tommy said turning around to see Kim there.

"Hey, Handsome. Where is our room? Jason said he would start dinner, so I could unpack." Kim said.

"Our room is right over here." Tommy said leading Kim to the room.

"I will go help Jason with dinner. So you can unpack." Tommy said kissing Kim.

"Are you trying to kill us, our first night here? Besides I don't feel like unpacking. We do have an hour." Kim said.

Tommy knew what Kim was getting at and they spent that hour making love. For both of them, it is the most incredible feeling inside.

By the time dinner was ready. Tommy and Kimberly were starving. Love making can take a lot out of a person. Kira came downstairs to join dinner as well.

"So Kira, how do you like your new room?" Kim asked her daughter.

"How is the homework coming along?" Tommy asked.

"Fine to both questions." Kira answered.

"Dad, what is in your den?" Kira asked.

Tommy thought about it. He had to tell her something.

"My den is where I do lesson plans, make up tests and also grade them. That is why I won't allow you in there." Tommy answered.

There is more to Tommy's den then what meets the eye.


	4. Running late

Tommy rolled over and checked what time it was. It read 7:30. He jumped out of bed suddenly.

"Why didn't this stupid thing go off? Tommy said holding his alarm clock.

He then realized that he didn't set it last night. Tommy jumped in the shower and then as he was running out the door he saw Jason sitting at the table.

"Where are Kim and Kira?" He asked Jason.

"They left an hour ago. Want some breakfast" Jason said.

"Can't, I am running late. I forgot to set my alarm clock." Tommy replied grabbing his keys.

"I see something's never change." Jason commented, thinking about all the times Tommy was running late or just plain forgetful.

"Don't start with me bro, I don't have the time." Tommy said as he headed out.

Tommy arrived at the school 5 minutes after his class was supposed to start. The kids were all sitting at their tables waiting on him and chatting.

"I called and called last night. Where were you?" Trent said to Kira a little angry that he couldn't get a hold of her.

"Mom and I moved in with Dad and Uncle Jason last night." Kira told her friends.

"Does that mean your house is now abandoned?" Conner asked as his eyes lit up.

Tommy who was walking by their table heard Conner.

"Don't even think about it." Tommy said to him and gave Kira a look that pretty much meant 'This is why I took your key'.

"What did I say?" Conner asked.

"Too much, as usual." Kira replied sarcastically and then went on. "Besides, Dad took my key away from me."

When class was over Kira went up to Tommy. "I need to go by the house today." She said.

"Okay, I will call up Uncle Jason and ask him to take you over." Tommy said to his daughter without making it so obvious that she is his daughter


	5. The test

"Man that test was brutal." Conner said.

"Tell me about it." Kira said.

Kira and her friends were leaving Tommy's class. He had just given them a test.

"So Kira, what are your plans for the weekend?" Trent asked.

"Why Trent Mercer, are you actually asking me out." Kira said jokingly.

"Actually, I am. So are you game." Trent said.

"I will get back to you on that, after we get back our tests." Kira said.

"Let's go to Haley Cyberspace after school." Ethan said.

Later

Tommy came in the house. Kim was sitting at the table.

"Is Kira home?" Tommy asked.

"No and Jason is not here either." Kim said with a smile.

Tommy could see what Kim was getting at. She came up and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He then threw her down on the bed and turned around to lock the door. Tommy and Kim made love.

Kim was making dinner and Tommy was at the table grading the tests since Kira was still not home. Jason came into the room.

"So bro, how did the tests go?" Jason asked.

"I can't talk about it. If one of my students weren't my own daughter, I could." Tommy said.

Tommy left the room to take the test into his office before Kira got home. Just as Tommy left, Kira came in.

"So Kira how was the test?" Jason asked.

"I'll find out tomorrow. So mom, can I go out with Trent this weekend?" Kira replied.

Tommy came in at the end of Kira's question.

"So who's going out with Trent?" Tommy asked.

"Our daughter, she wants to go out with him this weekend." Kim told him.

"We'll see. Let's eat." Tommy said.

At school the next day, Kira and her friends were in class not really paying attention to Tommy's lecture. They were all waiting for their test results. Tommy wasn't going to give them back their tests until the end of class. About 10 minutes before the bell. Tommy stopped lecturing and took the tests out of his briefcase.

"I was very disappointed in your tests. We had 2 low C's and the rest were D's and F's. I want all of you to have your parents sign these, and bring them back on Monday." Tommy said.

He then passed back the test. Everyone was hoping they were the one of the two with the C's. Tommy said nothing as he passed back their tests.

"60. My dad is going to kill me." Conner said.

"64, I am dead." Ethan said.

"62, what I am going to do." Trent said.

Kira looked at her friends nervously; she still hasn't gotten her test results back yet. Tommy then passed Kira at her test. He just looked at her. He had to remember here, she was his student and not his daughter.

Kira looked at the grade on top of the test. It was a 56. She couldn't believe it; she actually did worse then Conner. She thought of the four of them Conner would have the lowest test grade, not her.

"I will give you an opportunity to earn back some of your points. This weekend, if you go over your test and chose the right answer, I will give you half credit on the ones you now got right. On the True/False questions, if the answer is True I want you to write why it's true. If the answer is False, then I want you to write what would have made it true, for the word and the definition." Tommy said.

The class all looked at him quietly, they were just grateful to have this opportunity.

"You will not get another chance like this, if the next test comes back this bad. I will give the whole class detention." Tommy said.

The bell rang, and everyone left. Kira could not even look at her father as she left the room.

"Kira, we will have to go out at another time. My father will not let me out of this house this weekend, once he sees my test score." Trent said.

Kira didn't know how her own father was going to react when they were at home. The rest of the day was just a blur for her.

Kira walked in the door. Kim and Jason were at the table talking.

"Hey Princess, how did you do." Kim asked.

Kira knew she had to tell the truth. If she didn't Tommy would when he got home.

"Not great, but dad did give us an opportunity to earn back some points. I am going to go get started." Kira said then headed up the stairs.

"Freeze Kira, come back here. Let me see your test." Kim said.

Kira came back down the stairs and showed her mother her test. Kim seemed disappointed when she saw the 56 at the top of the paper. Jason also saw the grade. Kim handed Kira back her test and she went upstairs to start finding the right answers. Tommy came home.

"Is Kira here?" He asked.

"She is in her room." Jason said.

"Go easy on her." Kim begged.

"Remember she just turned 17. Think about when you were here age." Jason said.

Tommy headed up the stairs to her room. He knocked and then went right on in. Kira was sitting at her desk with the test in front of her and her science book.

"Kira, this weekend is off." Tommy said.

**Flashback Begins**

**Tommy was sixteen. He was in his room, doing homework when his door opened. It was his parents.**

"**I got a call from Kaplan; he says that you have been late to class all week." His father said.**

**Tommy didn't know what to say so he just nodded.**

"**You are to now get up a half hour earlier." His mother said.**

**The next morning, **

**Tommy alarm clock went off, he just hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. His mother came in and dumped a pitcher of ice water on him. That got him up in a hurry and he still managed to be late to class.**

**Flashbacks Ends**

Tommy looked at Kira who was looking up at him.

"This weekend you are grounded. We will see about next weekend. If you do well this coming week, you can go out with Trent next weekend. That is if it's okay with Anton." Tommy said.

Kira nodded and then went back to her test.


	6. Trouble

Tommy and Kimberly were lying in bed together. Tommy's bare arms were wrapped around Kimberly.

"Handsome, we should go away this weekend just the two of us." Kim said.

"What do we do about Kira?" Tommy asked her.

Kim rolled over and looked at him. "Jason is here, he'll keep an eye on her. Plus she is 17." She said.

Tommy kissed her, "Okay Beautiful, we can go away. I know of a cabin that is about an hour away. I will call and make the reservations. I have a half day on Friday. We will leave right afterwards."

Kim smiled; she couldn't wait to have the whole weekend being just her and Tommy. Kim doesn't even plan on leaving the room much. Kim and Tommy went down to breakfast. Kira and Jason were already there.

"On Friday, Tommy and I will be leaving for the weekend. We will be back on Sunday night." Kim announced to her daughter and best friend/ big brother.

"While we are gone Jason is in charge. So be good." Tommy told Kira.

"She is always good for me. My niece and I get along just fine." Jason said trying to make Tommy not worry so much.

On Friday, Tommy was in class anxious to be leaving for his weekend away with his precious Kimberly. He allowed his classes to have a study hall period, since time was cut short due to the half day.

Jason was working and so he wouldn't be home till after 6. Kira left the school at 12:30 when school ended. She was walking home when Trent drove by.

"Can I give you a lift?" He asked.

"I don't see why not and it beats walking." Kira said getting into his car.

"So Trent, when did you get a car?" Kira asked.

"Just now, dad dropped it off at the school for me. Where are you headed?" Trent said.

"Home, I figure since school got out early today. I will do my homework, and then I can have the rest of the weekend for fun." Kira said.

"You want to do the homework together. It would go faster." Trent asked as they approached Kira's house.

"Sure, but you have to be gone by 6. That is when Uncle Jason will be home. I don't think he, or my parents for that matter, would like it being just us alone." Kira said.

Trent and Kira sat at the kitchen table and did work on the homework. Trent looked up at the clock, it read 4:00. He can hang out with her for about another 2 hours. Out of the blue, he kissed her. Kira was shocked at first and then kissed him back. They started making out at the kitchen table.

"We should take this upstairs." Kira said in between kisses.

Kira took Trent's hand and led him up to her bedroom. Trent took off Kira's shirt.

"We should stop." He said.

"Yes, we should." Kira replied and continued to kiss him.

Kira and Trent did not stop and did end up making love that afternoon. Trent was lying next to Kira on the bed. Their clothes were on her floor, but they were not the only clothes on her floor. Kira has a habit of leaving her clothes on the floor. Downstairs the door opened.

"Kira, I got off early today. I brought pizza. Kira." Jason called as he walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"That's Uncle Jason; he would kill me and you, if he finds us together like this." Kira said in a whisper to Trent as they jumped out of bed and started rummaging through the clothes on the floor for what they were wearing.

"Kira, open the door." Jason called.

"Just a minute Uncle Jason." Kira called. "Hide in the closet." She said in a whisper to Trent.

Trent hid in the closet. Kira went to open the door to let Jason in. He looked at her and then looked and saw her bed. Kira saw him looking at her bed.

"I was just taking a nap." Kira said.

Jason looked around her room.

"Lets see if I were to hide, where would I do it. Maybe in here." Jason said opening Kira's closet door.

He saw Trent standing in her closet. It didn't take him long to figure out what had been going on here.

"You have 10 seconds to get out of this house." Jason yelled at Trent.

Trent left in a hurry. Jason then turned to Kira, "As for you young lady, you are grounded for the weekend. When your parents return on Sunday, they can deal with you." Jason said angrily.

"Do we have to tell them?" Kira asked.

"Of course we have to tell them; in fact I am going to call them now." Jason said.

Jason called the number to the cabin with Kira watching him. Tommy answered.

"Hey bro," Jason said.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Tommy asked.


	7. What to do

Tommy and Kimberly arrived at the cabin. He opened and the door and carried Kim across the threshold.

"Handsome, we are not even married yet, and you already caring me across the threshold." Kim said smiling, still in Tommy's arms.

Tommy let Kim down on the bed. It didn't take them long before they were already making love.

"Handsome, I am going to go take a shower. Care to join me." Kim said.

"Absolutely Beautiful," Tommy said following her into the restroom.

As they were finishing, the phone rang. Tommy ran to answer the phone. It was Jason.

"Hey bro," Jason said.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"Something had happened involving Kira." Jason began.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Tommy interrupted.

"She is fine, but she slept with Trent Mercer tonight. When she opened the door, it had been obvious. I also fount Trent hiding in her closet." Jason explained.

"Kira did what?" Tommy said angrily.

"I told her she was grounded until you two return home." Jason said and then hung up.

Kim came out of the bathroom, "Who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Jason. He discovered that Kira slept with Trent. I am going to kill her and Trent." Tommy said shouting.

Kim has seen Tommy angry before, but not like this. She was upset about it as well, but she is trying to remain calm.

"Tommy, calm down. Before you do anything, calm down." Kim said.

"Are you telling me that you're not upset about it?" Tommy yelled.

"Yes. Yell at me, go ahead. Before you deal with Kira, you need to calm down." Kim said.

"Why shouldn't I yell at her?" Tommy asked.

"Because she will think that you're a hypocrite, and she would be right." Kim said.

"Why would you say that?" Tommy asked starting to calm down.

"Because she didn't do anything that we didn't do. Remember, we made love when we were sixteen and I got pregnant with her. That wasn't even our first time. Do you remember our first time?" Kim said.

"Of course I remember our first time." Tommy replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kim asked.

**Flashback**

**_"Beautiful, I want you so much." Tommy said kissing Kim._**

**_"What about your parents? When will they be back?" Kim said kissing him back._**

**_"Not for hours." Tommy's said._**

**_Tommy took Kimberly right there in his room. They made love. Tommy was shocked when his door opened and his parents were standing there very angry._**

**_"What the hell is going on here?" Tommy's mother Krystal said._**

**_"Mom, your home early." Tommy said._**

**_"Get dressed. We will wait for you downstairs." Tommy's father Thomas said._**

**_Tommy and Kim got dressed. She left and he went downstairs to face the music._**

**_"Mom, Dad, I can explain." Tommy tried to explain._**

**_"No you can't. You were already grounded and you invite your girlfriend over and then you sleep with her." Krystal yelled._**

**_Tommy sat on the couch watching his mother ranting and raving. He had seen her upset before, but never like this. Tommy was scared; he knew he was in hot water for having Kimberly over, when he is supposed to be grounded. He was grounded for missing curfew all week, because he forgot to come home on time. Actually, he couldn't remember what time his curfew was._**

**_"Mom, I am sorry." Tommy said._**

**_"It is too late to be sorry." Thomas said._**

**_"You are grounded until I tell you otherwise. Now go to you room." Krystal yelled._**

**_Tommy went up to his room. A few days later when Tommy had come home from school. He found his parents searching his room._**

**_"Mom, Dad what are you doing?" Tommy asked._**

**_"What does it look like?" Thomas asked._**

**_"It looks like you are invading my privacy. I know you are angry about the other day, but what about my right to privacy." Tommy said._**

**_"A right is something that you have that can't be taken away. Privacy is not a right, it is a privilege. Like all privileges, it can be taken away. You lost your privilege to privacy, when you slept with your girlfriend in our house." Krystal said._**

**_Tommy sat on his bed and watched as his parents searched his room. He was hoping that they don't find the evidence of him being a Power Ranger._**

**_End Flashback_**

"I remember my parents chewed me out after they caught us. Afterwards, it was like walking on eggshells around them. We didn't talk. If they weren't yelling at me, they were giving me the silent treatment. The whole time I could see the look of disappointment in their eyes and when they looked at me. I swore it wouldn't happen again. Yet it did, and that is when you got pregnant." Tommy said.

Tommy realized Kim is right; he can't deal with Kira for what she did, the same way his parents dealt with him.

"So what are we going to about Kira? Jason told her she was grounded till we got home, and then we are to deal with her." Tommy asked.

"I don't know. Let's not our trip short though, we can figure out what we are going to do with her, while we are here." Kim said.


	8. Consequences

Tommy and Kimberly spent the whole weekend discussing Kira. So much for having a weekend away. They went home. Jason was watching television.

"Where is Kira?" Tommy asked.

"She is in her room, where she has been all weekend. What are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"Talk to her." Tommy said.

"Are you sure you can do this without losing your cool." Kim said.

Tommy nodded. He and Kim went upstairs to Kira's room. Kira looked as she spent the weekend crying. Her eyes were all red. She saw her parents standing there. She ran into Tommy's arms.

"Daddy, I am so sorry. Please don't hate me." Kira cried.

"Princess, I don't hate you. I could never hate you, you are my daughter and I love you. That doesn't mean that you are not in trouble, because you are." Tommy said hugging Kira.

Kira nodded and the three went and sat on her bed. Tommy thought about what to say to her.

"When I was a year younger then you, I was in the same situation as you are in now. My parents chewed me out, something awful. I don't want to respond the same way they did." Tommy said.

"How did your parents respond mom?" Kira asked.

Kim thought about it. "The exact opposite. You see, my parents are divorced, and are to busy leading their own lives to worry about me. After your dad's parents called my mom, I got a very stern, 'Don't do that again.' Then they acted like it didn't happen." Kim explained.

"We decided that we are not going to act like my parents, or like your mother's. But something more in between. This is what I decided on; your mother can go with me on it, or change it. You are grounded for the rest of the week. You are not allowed to see Trent outside the school for a month. After that, he can hang out here with you supervised. As for us though, we are okay." Tommy said.

"I think, that all sounded fair. I wouldn't change anything. What do you think Princess?" Kim asked.

Kira nodded.

"Princess, go wash your face. Then come downstairs." Tommy said kissing her forehead and then left with Kim.

Tommy and Kim went downstairs to talk.

"You handed that well. I am proud of you." Kim said kissing him as a reward for not losing his cool with their daughter.

Tommy realized he has one more truth to tell. Since Kim and Kira came into his life, he has to tell his parents about Kira.

"I've been thinking a lot about my parents lately." Tommy said to Kim and Jason.

"How did they respond to fining out about Kira?" Jason asked.

"I haven't told them." Tommy said.

"What? Why?" Kim demanded.

"After how they reacted to the first time, I don't want to have to admit that when I was sixteen. I got you pregnant and we have a daughter." Tommy explained.

"You are an almighty Power Ranger, and you're afraid of your parents." Jason said.

"You have to tell them." Kim said.

"I know, but believe me. If I had to choose between telling my parents and fighting Rita, Zedd and Mondo without powers. I wouldn't choose telling me parents." Tommy said.

Jason and Kim laughed.

Tommy knew he had to once again face the music as he called his parents to come for dinner tonight.


	9. Grandparents

"So I called them, they will be here tonight for dinner." Tommy said.

"Are you going to introduce them to their granddaughter, or do you want me to take her out for dinner?" Jason asked.

"Why, don't you take her out to dinner." Tommy said.

"Tommy you are going to have to introduce her to them, sooner or later." Kim said.

"I prefer later, but I will introduce her, when Jason brings her home. That will give us time to tell them." Tommy said.

"Hey, wait a second. What _us. _I don't want any part of telling them. They are not _my_ parents." Kim said.

Kim was kidding. Of course she would be with him, when he tells them the truth. Tommy went upstairs to tell Kira, to get ready to go to dinner with Jason. Kira and Jason left for dinner. Kimberly changed her clothes and then got started on dinner. Tommy was pacing back and forth. Kim came in and saw him pacing.

"Will you calm down, before you wear a hole in the carpet." Kim said.

Tommy stopped and looked at her. Just then the doorbell rang.

"This is it, time to get this over with." Tommy said.

Kim went back into the kitchen and Tommy went to answer the door. His parents were standing there.

"Mom, Dad, Hi come on in. Here let me take your coats." Tommy said to his parents letting them in and taking their jackets.

"Please, don't tell me, you're cooking." Krystal begged.

"No, Mrs. Oliver, I am." Kim said coming out of the kitchen.

Thomas and Krystal were shocked to see Kim with Tommy again. Tommy went over to Kim and put his arm around her.

"Mom, Dad. We are getting married." Tommy announced to his parents.

This caught them off guard, but they were happy to see their son finally happy with the girl he always loved.

"So it is just the two of you living here?" Thomas asked.

"Not exactly. There are two more people who live here." Tommy said.

"You share your home with another couple." Krystal asked.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. She gave him a look that said tell them.

"Actually Mom, the other two is Jason and our daughter." Tommy said.

Thomas and Krystal were shocked. Did Tommy just say that he has a daughter?

"Daughter?" They said together.

"Yes, I have a daughter with Kim." Tommy said.

"I have a granddaughter. Where is she? How old is she?" Krystal asked.

"She is out with Jason. Let's eat." Tommy said.

Kim looked at Tommy and shook her head smiling.

"You didn't tell them everything." Kim said in a whisper.

"Tommy, how old is my granddaughter, a baby or a toddler." Krystal asked.

"No, mom she is older." Tommy replied.

"6"

"Older."

"How old is she" Thomas asked.

"Seventeen." Tommy said quietly.

"Did you say, your daughter is seventeen?" Krystal said.

"Yes. Kim got pregnant with her, when we were sixteen." Tommy said.

Krystal and Thomas looked at Tommy angry.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I should have told you. Please don't yell." Tommy begged.

"You should have told us. We are not going to yell. You're an adult now. There is no point in yelling." Krystal said.

The door opened and Jason came in. Kira waited outside.

"Is the coast clear?" Jason asked.

Tommy went out to get Kira and brought her back in.

"Mom, Dad. This is your granddaughter Kira Ford Hart Oliver." Tommy said.

Krystal and Thomas went over to hug their granddaughter.

"Tommy. The past is the past. Let's leave it there. She is beautiful and I want the chamce to get to know her.


	10. Dissapeared

Kira and her friends were cutting to her house through the woods. In the ground was a trap door. The kids fall through the trap door. They ended up in a cave.

"Where are we?" Ethan asked.

"Your guess is about as good as mine." Trent said.

"Let's just look for a way out, shall we." Kira said.

"Forget the way out. Look at those shiny things on the table." Conner said.

The kids approached the table. They saw 4 shiny rocks; red, yellow, white and blue. The kids each picked up a rock. Once they had the rocks in their hands, a door opened leading back to the woods. Outside the cave, the kids were attacked by rock creatures. The kids fought off the creatures. As they surrounded Kira, she tried to call the guys for help. As she tried to call, she let out an earth shattering scream. The scream sent the rock creatures around her to the other side of the woods.

"Wow what just happened." Kira said.

When Conner was fighting he could outrun his attacker. Ethan can use the earth to fight. Trent has the ability to turn to liquid.

"This was all too weird. I want nothing to do with it." Kira said as she handed her rock to Conner.

The rock creatures then grabbed Kira.

"Kira!!" The boys screamed, and then she was gone.

"We have to tell Dr. O." Trent said.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"He is her father; he has a right to know." Trent said.

"He will blame us for losing her, in the first place." Ethan said.

"We have to tell him anyway." Trent said.

The boys went into Kira's house, but they could find any of the adults who live there. They did find a switch on the wall that just looked like a regular light switch.

"I wonder what this light switch does." Conner said.

"Conner, don't touch." Ethan and Trent said together.

Too late, he already touched it. It opened up a stairwell. The boys go down the stairs and end up in the same cave.

"Are you officially freaking out?" Conner asked.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Tommy said.

The boys turned around and saw Kim, Tommy and Jason standing there.

"Where is Kira?" Kim asked.

Conner, Ethan and Trent looked at each other and then back at the adults.

"UH," They said.


	11. Powers

Kim Tommy and Jason looked at the boys and then back at each other. Tommy was getting angry.

"You three have exactly 10 seconds to tell me where my daughter is." Tommy said shouting at Conner, Trent and Ethan.

The boys still said nothing.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6." Tommy said counting.

The boys did not know what to say they just kept looking at each other.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Where is she?" He yelled.

"We don't know." Conner said.

"You don't know. How could you not know? She was with you wasn't she?" Kim asked.

"She was." Ethan said.

"That is until she was grabbed by some rock creatures." Trent said.

Rock creatures? Tommy thought he can't mean, can he.

"They are called Tyrano-drones." Tommy said quietly.

Did my past as a ranger, be the reason for why they took her.

"What would they want with Kira?" Kim asked.

"It might have something to do with these." Trent said as they pulled the rocks out of their pockets.

"Dino-gems. Where on earth did you get those?" Tommy asked.

"We found them." Trent said.

"Kira found it too?" Kim asked.

They nodded.

"We will find Kira, go on home." Tommy said.

Conner ran into front of Tommy with his super speed.

"I see that the powers have already bonded with your DNA. What about you two." Tommy asked.

"Liquidity." Trent said.

"Earth fighting." Ethan said.

"And Kira, what is her power?" Kim asked.

"An earth shattering scream." Conner said.

"The Ptera-scream." Tommy said.

"So then what happened?" Kim asked.

"Kira didn't like what was happening." Ethan said.

"She said that she didn't want anything to do with it." Trent said.

"That is when she gave me her dino-gem and was captured by them." Conner explained.

"Sounds just like her mother, in the beginning that is." Jason said looking at Kim.

Kim elbowed him in the ribs.

"Huh?" The kids said unaware of what he meant.

"It looks like they are the new rangers." Jason said to Tommy trying to change the subject.

"Rangers?!" The boys said in shock and unison.

"We will discuss that later, now we have to deal with getting Kira back." Tommy said.

Everyone went to look for Kira.

"How are we going to find Kira?" Trent said.

"Yeah, it's not like she is going to just fall out of the sky." Ethan said.

All of sudden the sky opened up and Kira fell through and landed right on the hood of Tommy's car.

"Are you okay Princess?" Kimberly said getting out of the car and helping Kira to get off.

"What just happened?" Trent said.

"Invisi-portals, they are all over." Tommy said.

"Can I just go home?" Kira asked.

"Of course Princess." Kim said.

"Boys, why don't you call your parents when we get back to the house. Let them know that you will be spending the night at my house. We need to talk." Tommy said.


	12. Revealed

After they all got settled. It was now time to tell the truth.

"The seven people in this room will be the new Power Ranger team, known as Dino-Thunder Rangers." Tommy said.

"To be a Ranger, don't you have to have special abilities?" Kira asked.

"You do. The dino-gem bonded with your DNA. That is what gives you your powers." Tommy explained.

The kids looked at each other. They all witnessed each others capabilities, making them Rangers. He had said seven Rangers, are they the rest. They wondered are the adults the rest of the team.

"Who is the rest of the team?" Conner asked subtly.

"We are." Jason said.

"Does that mean you have powers too?" Trent asked.

"Yes. I am pink and I can fly." Kim said.

"I am green and I have telekinesis." Jason informed them.

"I am black and I have the ability of the invisibility." Tommy said.

"That is great and all, but I don't want to be any part of it. If today is an example of what happens to Rangers. I really don't want to be involved." Kira said.

"Unfortunately, it's too late for that. The only ways to lose the powers is to be destroyed. And believe me they will try." Tommy explained.

"That is not a great selling point." Conner said.

"Can you imagine if Zordon told us that?" Jason said.

"If he had told us that, we would never have agreed to it." Kim said.

"You were Rangers." Ethan said.

"Yes we were, Tommy joined us later." Kim said.

"As for the kidnapping, we have all had our shares, but our friends and other Rangers were always on our side and had our back." Jason said.

"Who were the other Rangers?" Kira asked.

"My closest friends, your aunts and uncles." Kim said.

"Oh, okay." Kira said.

"One more thing, you can't tell anyone." Tommy said.

"Why?" The boys asked.

"It is for your protection as well as for those around you." Jason said.

"We are a team; we will always be there to back your up." Tommy said.

"I think that is enough for tonight. Why don't you go to bed? Boys stay down here." Tommy said.

"Good night."

Kim and Tommy took Kira up to her room.

"Are you sure that you are okay Princess?" Tommy asked.

"Being kidnapped the first time is always the roughest. You survived and you always will, with us on your side." Kim said holding her.

"Tell me about a time you were kidnapped." Kira asked.

"I was having a really bad day and it was only made worse when I was kidnapped by a monster, and held hostage in a jar." Kim said.

"We battled the monster and got your mother back. She was fine." Tommy said.

"Did you still want to be a ranger after you were kidnapped?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Being a Ranger, you have to take the good with the bad. But it is all worth it." Kim said.

"Goodnight Princess." Tommy said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight." Kim said.

"Night, Mom Dad." Kira said as she faded off to sleep.

Tommy and Kim went to their room.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Kim asked.

"She will, she is tough just like her mother." Tommy said.


	13. Surprise

As Tommy and Kimberly's wedding got closer. Kimberly is happy. Being back with Tommy and with their child, she is happier then she has been in a long time. What could possibly happen to make things even better?

Kim couldn't get up in the morning. Tommy came in.

"Hey Beautiful, come on get up." Tommy said trying to wake her up.

Kim rolled over and sees Tommy staring at her smiling. Tommy leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh, Tommy, what time is it?" Kim asked.

All of sudden Kim jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. She was nauseous. When Kim was done, Tommy was waiting for her.

"Beautiful, are you okay?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded.

"You should go get checked out." Tommy said concerned.

"Handsome, I am fine." Kim said.

"Kim, our wedding is this weekend. I would feel a lot better if I knew that you were okay. Really okay." Tommy said.

Kim turned away from him to think for a second. She then turned back towards him,

"Tommy, I am fine. You are going to ruin my wedding present to you, aren't you? Okay, I will tell you. The reason I have been sick and tired lately is that I am pregnant." Kim said.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I was going to tell on our wedding night." Kim said.

Tommy picked Kim up and spun her around.

"Tommy put me down. I have morning sickness remember." Kim said smiling as Tommy put her down.

"Come lets tell Kira and Jason." Tommy said grabbing Kim's hand.

Tommy and Kim went downstairs; Jason and Kira were at the table eating breakfast.

"Kim has something to tell you." Tommy told them.

Jason and Kira were both looking at Kim now.

"Jason, Princess, I am going to have a baby. I am pregnant." Kim said.

Jason smiled, and Kira jumped out of her chair and hugged her mom.

"Mom, that is great." Kira said just before she collapsed to the floor.

"Princess? Are you okay?" Kim said helping her up.

"Yeah, I got up to fast and ended up a little lightheaded that is all." Kira said taking Kim's hand.

Kim looked at Kira; there was something more to her collapsing then what she had just said.

"Come, we are going to stop by the doctor, before I take you to school." Kim said.

"No, doctor." Kira said.

"Go to the doctor with your mom. I will tell Randall that you will be late." Tommy said.

Tommy and Kim did not give Kira much of a chance to say no. Tommy left for school and Kim took Kira to the doctor to find out why she collapsed.


	14. Another surprise

Note: I didn't know what I was going to have wrong with Kira. In the reviews people thought I was going to have her end up pregnant. So that is what I will do. Enjoy.

Kimberly took Kira to the hospital. At first Kira was fighting her on it, and then she gave up fighting and just accepted it. In the emergency room, Kira was lying on the bed, and Kimberly sat next to her holding her hand. The doctor came in.

"Hi, I am Dr. Benton." The doctor said.

"Is my daughter going to be okay?" Kim asked.

"We are going to run some tests, and then we will find out what is wrong." Dr. Benton.

Dr. Benton took some blood from Kira. Kim stayed by her side the entire time. After about a half hour, Dr. Benton came back in the room along with Dr. Sands.

"Dr. Sands, what are doing in here?" Kim asked her.

"Wait mom, you know her." Kira asked her.

"Kira, Dr. Sands is my obstetrician." Kim said still wondering what is going on here.

"I am here, because Kira you are pregnant." Dr. Sands said.

Kira was shocked to hear this; she should have expected that something like this could happen since the afternoon she spent with Trent.

Kim is still wondering why Dr. Sands is treating Kira for her pregnancy. Dr. Sands deals mainly in high-risk pregnancy. Back when Kim was pregnant with Kira, she had a high-risk pregnancy, because she was so thin and had a hard time gaining weight. Since her last pregnancy was considered high risk they are not taking any chances with this one.

"This is your daughter Ms. Hart right. The one you told me about." Dr. Sands asked.

Kim nodded. "Since you had a high-risk pregnancy with her, we have to assume she will too. Now Kira go home and get some rest and try to keep stress level to a minimum, especially in your first trimester. Since you are both considered to be high risk, I will be seeing a lot of you two over the next nine months. You will be so sick of seeing me, that I promise you." Dr. Sands said and then left.

Kim called the school and let Principle Randall to let her know that Kira won't be in school today. Kim was lying on the couch when Jason and Tommy came in.

"Hi, how's Kira?" Jason asked.

"She never came to school." Tommy said.

"Kira is upstairs resting. Oh boy, I don't know how to tell you this." Kim said.

"Tell me what?" Tommy said.

"Kira is pregnant, and it is considered to be a high risk pregnancy." Kim explained.

"Pregnant?" Tommy said shocked, but not too surprised by it.

"High-risk? Why?" Jason asked.

"Because of me." Kim said.

"Why because of you?" Tommy asked.

"When Kim was pregnant with Kira, she had a hard pregnancy. She was unable to gain the weight like she should have. I was there with her, throughout her entire pregnancy." Jason explained.

"I should have been there with you." Tommy said sadly.

"You are here now, my pregnancy is also considered high-risk, due to what happened last time." Kim said.

Tommy sat next to Kim on the couch.

"I just thought of something. What is going to happen to the team, with both Kira and I pregnant." Kim said.

"We have never had a pregnant ranger before, more or less two pregnant rangers." Tommy said.

"Maybe we can get Aisha and Trini to fill in for now." Jason said.

"That is not possible. The dino-gem power is not transferable. It already bonded with their DNA. It is unable to bond with another set of DNA. Somehow we will have to manage without them." Tommy explained.

All of sudden their communicators went off.

"Dr. O, we can use some help." Conner voice came over on the communicator.

"Okay, Jason and I are on our way." Tommy said into the communicator.

"Stay here and make sure Kira also stays here for now at least. Until we know how being a ranger will affect your and her pregnancy." Tommy said.

With that they were gone and Kim went to check up on Kira, who was still sleeping peacefully.


	15. Surprises keep coming

As The Rangers fought against Mesagog, The battle was going badly for the Rangers. Truth was they need Kim and Kira, they were a team. Mesagog was actually fighting and fighting the White Ranger, unaware of who the other was. Tommy and Jason ran to help Trent in his battle, but the Tyrano-drones kept them from getting to Trent.

"Your mine now Ranger." Mesagog said to the White Ranger who was lying on the floor and couldn't get up.

"Lets see who you really are first, then I will destroy you." Mesagog said as he pulled off the helmet.

He was shocked to find out that the White Ranger was really Trent. Something inside him pulled him away from Trent. Mesagog then walked away, leaving a very confused Trent on the ground. Tommy and Jason went to check on Trent.

"Have you ever seen the villain give up, when they have the upper hand? Because I know I haven't." Tommy said to Jason.

"I haven't either." Jason replied as they helped Trent to his feet.

The team managed to regroup and was staring at Zeltrax and Mesagog. Mesagog was still staring at Trent. Zeltrax then left and Mesagog became Anton Mercer right there in front of the team.

"Unbelievable."

"I don't believe it."

"This can't be happening."

"My father is the villain, out to destroy us." Trent said in shock.

This explains what happened earlier between Trent and Mesagog, Jason and Tommy thought.

"Now what do we do." Trent asked.

"This is a touchy subject." Tommy said.

"Please Oliver, take my son." Anton said.

"Dad! No!" Trent said.

"In this business, it is destroy or be destroyed. I would prefer that you weren't a Ranger, but you are. I don't know if I can keep Mesagog from hurting you. I would feel better if I knew that for the most part, you were safe. So Oliver I am turning custody of my son over to you. I know that you will keep him safe, even keep him safe from me." Anton said and then disappeared.

Trent didn't know what had just happened. Anton took him in after his parents' death.

Trent, Ethan and Conner were talking about what just happened. Jason and Tommy were also discussing it.

"So it looks like Trent will be living with us now." Tommy said.

"What about Kira?" Jason asked.

Tommy didn't know what Jason was getting at.

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you know with what happened between Trent and Kira and now they will be living under the same roof." Jason explained.

"Not much we can do about it now. Anton turned custody over to me. We will just have to set some rules." Tommy said.

"Conner, Ethan, go on home. Trent you will be living with us from now on." Tommy said.

"Any more people and you are going to need a new house." Jason said.


	16. Dinner

"Jason, why don't you take Trent by his house to get his things?" Tommy said.

Tommy went back to his house. He isn't quite sure what he is supposed to do now with another teenager. What makes things worse is that Kira is carrying Trent's child and he doesn't know it yet. Now they will be living under the same roof. At least it is only temporary. When Mesagog is defeated, the spell will be broken and Trent can go back to his father.

Tommy walked into the house. Kimberly was making dinner and Kira was doing the homework she missed by not attending school today.

"There are my 2 favorite and beautiful girls." Tommy said giving them each a kiss.

"What happened?" Kim asked with Kira looking up at him as well

"What makes you think something happened? Can't a guy just enjoy his bride- to-be in 2 days who happens to be pregnant and his daughter?" Tommy said getting defensive.

"No, not when this guy is a Power Ranger. Where is Jason? Did something happen to him?" Kim asked.

"Jason is fine; he should be here shortly with Trent." Tommy said.

"Trent?" Kira asked.

"Why is Trent coming here?" Kim asked.

"Because he can't go home, or more like shouldn't. We found out that Mesagog is really Anton Mercer. Anton doesn't' want his son to be hurt by Mesagog, so he gave custody to me. Jason and Trent just went to get his things." Tommy explained.

"I see, we will make the most of it." Kim said.

Jason and Trent walked in.

"Hi honey, I am home. What's for dinner?" Jason said teasingly.

"Food, what else would be for dinner." Kim said teasing him back.

"Trent there is a room in the back of the house, on the first floor, that will be yours." Kim said.

"I also want to make sure that you two stay away from each other." Tommy said to Kira and Trent.

Trent sat next to Kira at the table.

"There will be some ground rules. One at night you each go to your own room and stay there. Two there will be NO dating each other, while he is staying with us." Tommy said.

Kira thought he was being unfair, then again she was pregnant and he knew it. Trent just nodded.

"Just for conversation sake, what will happen if we break one of those rules?" Kira asked.

Trent gave her a look.

"Don't break them and you won't have to find out what will happen." Tommy said.

Kira gave her father a fake smile and Trent went to unpack.

The doorbell rang.

"Tell whoever it is that the inn is full." Kim said jokingly.

Tommy went to answer the door, it was his parents.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Came to help with wedding plans and thought Kira could stay with us why you go on your honeymoon." Krystal said.

"We are not taking a honeymoon right away. Too much going on." Tommy said.

"Let us help son." Thomas said.

"We can't, my old partner Anton Mercer is in trouble and we have his son staying with us for the time being. Plus Kim and Kira are both having high-risk pregnancies. So we just can't right now." Tommy said.

Krystal and Thomas were shocked. Did he just say that Kim and Kira are pregnant? Trent also walked in on the end of it and heard Kira is pregnant.

"Kira you are pregnant? Is that why you missed school today." Trent asked.

Kira nodded.

"Kim is also pregnant and it is high risk." Krystal asked her son.

"Yes Krystal, I am pregnant. When I had Kira, I had a very hard time gaining weight. I was losing weight, when I was supposed to be gaining. The doctor is concerned that the same thing will happen this time. So they are keeping a very close eye on me and Kira." Kim explained.

Everybody just looked at each other.

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready. Krystal, Thomas, are you staying?" Kim asked.

They nodded, everyone sat down to eat, but the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.


	17. The Truth Comes Out

The wedding is now over. Kim and Tommy are officially married and Kira couldn't be happier for her parents. She even danced with her dad at the wedding. She had so much fun, she almost forget that she was pregnant.

There have been some Ranger battles that had come up. Conner and Ethan wonder why Kira hasn't responded to their call for help. Trent knows why, that she is caring his child, and can't or more like shouldn't morph.

Kira tries to avoid Ethan and Conner at school. Whenever she sees them they try and corner her about not helping them in the battles.

"I can't talk now." Kira said taking off leaving Ethan and Conner stunned.

After Kira left, Ethan and Conner went to see Tommy.

"Dr O. We need to talk." Conner said.

Tommy just looked at them, but said nothing.

"What is going on with Kira, she won't join us in battle, and we need here." Ethan said.

"You have been doing just fine without her." Tommy said.

"If she doesn't want to be a ranger, she should tell us." Conner said.

"Come to dinner tonight." Tommy said and then left the classroom.

Tommy went home and found Kira in her room doing homework. He doesn't know what he should say to her about Ethan and Conner. Tommy picked his way through the clothes on her floor, to try and find her bed. No matter how many times he tells her to clean her room, she doesn't.

"Princess, come sit with me." Tommy said patting her bed next to him.

Kira got up and sat down next to her father on her bed.

"Dad, what's up?" She asked.

"Ethan and Conner are coming to dinner tonight, we should tell them about what has been going on." Tommy said.

Kira jumped up angrily, "No. they can't know. You are my father; you are supposed to be on my side." She yelled.

"Kira, calm down." Tommy said getting angry as well.

"I am on your side. As your father and your teacher, I think they don't have to know. However, as a Ranger now and before, we are all apart of a team. As team members they have a right to know as to why you can't help them in battle. So I am going to tell them." Tommy said and then he left Kira alone to think about what he said.

Kira heard her father and deep down, she know that he is right. They are her teammates they did have a right to know.

Downstairs the doorbell rang and Tommy answered it. It was Ethan and Conner. They came in and Tommy closed the door behind them.

"Guys it is time for the truth." Tommy said.

"Were listening." Ethan said.

"Go on." Conner said.

"The reason why Kira won't join the battles is because Kira-" Tommy started to say.

"Is pregnant." Kira said standing on the stairs.

The boys just looked at her in shock.

"I am pregnant, the baby is Trent's. It was one night a while ago." Kira explained to her friends and fellow Rangers.

"Kim is also pregnant. They can't morph because we don't know it will affect the baby. Especially, if the battles get bad." Tommy said.

Ethan and Conner just looked at them; they didn't know what to say. That was first for Conner. Conner is usually really good about sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Now that the truth is out. Kira if you ever get cornered by Mesagog or his goons. Scream and run for it." Tommy said.

"Scream, the Ptera-scream?" Kira asked.

"Yes and keep screaming till your safe. Boys I want you to take extra care of her when she is with you. Remember Scream and run." Tommy said.

Kira nodded. The boys just looked at Tommy. The idea of listening to her earth shattering scream doesn't thrill them, but they do want her to stay safe and keep the baby safe so they just nodded.


	18. Tragedy Strikes

Kira, Ethan, Trent and Conner were walking through the park when all of a sudden they were surrounded by Tyrano-Drones, Zeltrax, Mesagog and Elsa.

Trent told Kira, "Scream and go."

Kira nodded and gave her Ptera-scream. The boys were expecting it and covered their ears. Kira tried to run.

"Leaving so soon and Yellow Ranger." Elsa said.

"Remember the baby! Scream and run!" Conner said.

Kira gave one more Ptera-scream and then she ran for it. Elsa and some Tyrano-Drones chased after Kira. She kept screaming, but it wasn't slowing them down at all. Kira was getting so tired of running and couldn't get away from them. She then found a place to hide. Kira took her communicator.

"Hello Dad, Uncle Jason. I need help." Kira said into the communicator.

"Kira where are you?" Jason said into his with Tommy listening.

"Elsa and Tyrano-Drones are chasing me." Kira said.

"Scream and go!" Tommy said.

"I tried, it's not working. Please help me." Kira said.

"Okay were on our way." Tommy said.

Tommy and Jason said in unison, "Dino-Thunder Power Up!"

Kira was hiding when in front of her stood the Green and Black Ranger. They fought off Elsa and the Tyrano- Drones. When they were gone, "Power Down!" The Rangers said.

"Kira come on out it is okay." Tommy said.

Kira came out of her hiding place. Tommy and Jason gave her a hug.

"Go home." Tommy commanded.

Kira left and Tommy and Jason joined the others who were fighting Zeltrax and Mesagog. Mesagog was unable to keep his monster form and was changing into Mercer. Zeltrax then stabbed Mesagog in front of the Rangers. Zeltrax wanted to be in charge anyway, he knew he had to get Mesagog out of the way. When Mesagog couldn't hang onto his form, Zeltrax saw this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of him.

"Dad!" Trent yelled and ran over to his father.

"Oliver, take care of my son and his baby with Kira!" Anton said then he died.

"I will, don't worry about it." Tommy said to his one-time partner.

They all went back to the house. Kim and Kira were waiting for them. Trent was in shock. Kira saw this.

"What happened?" She asked them.

"Zeltrax killed Anton. Trent will be living with us from here on out." Tommy explained.

"What I like to know, was how they found out that Kira was pregnant." Jason said.

Kim looked at Kira, "They know about the baby! Is that why they were chasing you?" Kim asked.

Kira just shrugged.

"It was Conner; he stuck his foot in his mouth as usual." Ethan said.

Everybody was giving Conner a look of disappointment for telling.

"What did I say?" Conner said defensively.

"'Remember the baby'" Kira said quoting Conner.

"Oops!" Conner said putting his hand over his mouth. "Sorry guys."

Kira picked up the pillow off the couch and threw it at him. Everyone laughed even Trent who had been in shock since it happened.


	19. Tragedy Strikes Again

The Power Rangers minus the woman Rangers were in a battle against one of Zeltrax latest monster. Tommy and Jason, who were hoping to stay out of battles so much, couldn't because Kira was unable to morph. Tommy and Jason are feeling the battles in their muscles, a huge reminder to them that they are not as young as they use to be. After the battle was over it was time for the Rangers to get back to school.

"Alright everyone back to school." Tommy told his students.

"Dr. O, can't we have the rest of the day off, to recover from the battle." Conner said smiling.

Having the rest of the day off did sound nice to Tommy, but that would look suspicious.

"No! Get to school. You still have my class coming up, and I expect to see you all there." Tommy said.

Conner, Ethan and Trent all groaned as they made their way back to school. Tommy also made his way back to school, wishing he was seventeen again, at least while in battle that is.

Tommy's class had just started when Principal Randall and a Police Officer came into the classroom. Tommy saw them come in and went over to greet them

"Is there something I can do for you two?" He asked.

"Conner McKnight, Ethan James, if you will please come with us." The Police Officer said.

Conner and Ethan looked at each other and then at Tommy, but they got out of their seats and followed the cop out. Principal Randall looked at Tommy.

"Why don't you come too Dr. Oliver." She said.

"Alright, you have your homework assignment, work on it and I will be back." Tommy said to his class.

Trent and Kira looked at each other with a look that said 'What is going on'. Tommy joined them and they went into an empty classroom. Ethan and Conner took a seat in the desks. Tommy stood behind them and Principal Randall and the cop stood in front of the boys.

"I am sorry to say that there were some civilians' causalities during the latest monster attack." The cop said.

Conner and Ethan looked at each other. They didn't know what the cop was getting at, but why was he talking to them. Did he know who they were? They wondered.

"Okay?" Conner said confused.

"Your parents, both of yours, were among the civilian causalities." The cop explained.

"Are they okay?" Ethan said.

"Can we go see them?" Conner asked.

"I am afraid not, they are gone." The cop said.

Ethan sat there in shock trying to process what just happened. Conner looked like someone punched him in the gut. Tommy put his hands on the boys' shoulders to let them know that someone was here for them.

"Do you have any relatives in or near Reefside that could take you?" The cop asked.

"None close by?" Ethan said.

"Me neither." Conner said.

"Alright then boys, you will have to come with me to the orphanage. They will place you in a foster home or you will just stay there until something else comes up. Go get your things, you have 10 minutes." The cop said.

Tommy couldn't imagine letting the boys go to an orphanage for even one night. He took the boys to the classroom, by the time they got back class was over and everyone was leaving. Kira and Trent stuck around to find out what happened.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

"Our parents were killed during the monster attack. Now we have to go to an orphanage at least for now." Ethan said sadly.

"I am so sorry." Kira said giving them each a hug.

"Don't worry Dr. O, we won't ask if we can stay with you. You already have your hands full enough." Conner said.

Ethan and Conner left the classroom to go to their locker. Kira and Trent went with them. After they left, Jason and Kim came in the classroom to see Tommy. They immediately saw the look on Tommy's face.

"Hey Handsome, what is wrong?" Kim said concerned.

There were civilian causalities during the battle today. Ethan and Conner's parents were killed. Now they are on their way to an orphanage." Tommy explained.

"Oh man, that is terrible." Jason said.

"You want to take them in don't you? Adopt them when we adopt Trent." Kim said looking at her husband.

"Do I have a sign on my back that says, 'If something happens to you leave your kid with me?'" Tommy said.

"We can you know, take them in." Kim said.

"You will definitely be needing a bigger house and I can move out." Jason said.

"No, Jase! We will get a bigger house, but I don't want you to leave." Kim said.

"We better go stop them, before they take the boys away." Tommy said.

Tommy, Jason and Kim went to catch up with them.

"Officer my wife here and I would like to take the boys in. We can adopt them if need be and if it is okay with them." Tommy said.

Ethan and Conner looked at Dr. O and the cop. They hope that will get to go and live with Tommy and the rest of the gang.

"Sure, at least for now. If their relatives say it is okay, then you can go adopt them. Make sure it is okay first." The cop said and then left the school.

Everyone looked at Tommy.

"Now what?" They all asked.

"Jason will take you boys home to pack and Kim and I will try to find a bigger house for all of us. Especially with two new babies on the way." Tommy said.

"I have some inheritance money from my father and the money from selling his house. You are welcome to it." Trent said.

"Thanks, we might just need it." Tommy said.


	20. The Past

Jason came back with Ethan and Conner and their suitcases. Ethan and Conner were quiet. Ethan is always quiet so he didn't draw much attention. Conner is never quiet, so they noticed it with home.

"Conner, Ethan it is going to be okay." Tommy said.

"Not!" Ethan said.

"This is all our fault, because were Power Rangers." Conner said.

Tommy and Jason knew the boys were going to blame themselves for what happened.

"It would have happened, regardless of whether or not the two of you were Rangers." Jason said.

"They were in the wrong place, at the wrong time, that's all." Tommy said.

Conner and Ethan were not convinced or feeling any better.

"Boys we have been there. Having the fact that we were Rangers affect our lives." Kim said coming in the room.

"Tell us about it." Conner said.

"Okay why don't we all sit down." Kim said.

Kim and Kira sat on the couch. Jason and Tommy sat in the recliners and the boys sat on the floor facing the couch.

"Back when we were Rangers. Our parents were kidnapped by Rita Repulsive." Jason said.

"In exchange for our power coins." Kim added.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"We did the only thing we could." Kim said.

"We agreed to their terms. We gave them our power coins to get our parents back." Jason said.

"Did you get them back?" Trent asked.

"No! Goldar had no intention of keeping their part of the deal." Kim said.

"So we didn't have our powers or are parents." Jason said.

"How did you get them back?" Kira asked.

"Goldar didn't get all the power coins. We still had one." Kim said.

"Whose?" Ethan asked.

"Mine. The Green Ranger power coin. I had to get back their coins back and in the process got my powers back, at least for a little awhile." Tommy explained.

"So we got our coins back. Fought the monster and when he was defeated. We got our parents back." Kim said.

"We had a new appreciation for them too. They didn't know what happened, but we did." Jason said.

"You got your parents back, we won't see ours again." Conner said.

"True, but you are not alone. You have all of us." Tommy said.

"You also have all of our friends as well. The old team, they will all be there for you." Kim said.

"Does that mean that we can call you mom?" Conner asked Kim.

"Sure, I don't mind." Kim said.

"Would that mean we can call you dad?" Ethan asked Tommy.

"Yes, you can." Tommy said.

"So what else happened to you guys as Rangers, Dad?" Conner said.

"We once got turned into children." Kim said.

"How?" Trent said.

"The Rock of Time, it happened to Kim once. It happened to me twice. The second time was by Rita's father Master Vile." Tommy explained.

"What was that like?" Kira asked.

"The first time, we couldn't remember who we were supposed to be. The second time I could remember and being seventeen years old trapped in a child's body was definitely hard. When people saw us, they saw us as children and that was the way they treated us. We had to let them." Tommy explained.

"I couldn't imagine what that was like." Trent said.

"You get used to it." Jason said.

"You have to, or it will eat you alive." Kim said.

"Now how about dinner, since you will be living with us. I expect the two of you to help out and follow the rules. Jason, Kim and I make the rules and we expect you to follow them." Tommy said.

They all sat down for dinner. They went house searching and did find a house big enough for everyone to have their own rooms and have room for the babies as well. Tommy moved the Command Center from his basement to the basement of the new house.


	21. Kimberly's Pregnancy

It was a bright and beautiful morning. Ethan and Kira were in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Tommy and Kim came in.

"Kira you should be taking it easy." Tommy said.

"Dad I'm pregnant. Not helpless." Kira said.

"Kira we should be going, we have an appointment with Dr. Sands. Tommy, you know that Kira will be late to school today. If you could let Principal Randall know, and I will be sure she brings a doctor note." Kim said giving her husband a kiss.

Kim and Kira went to their appointment. All day long Tommy waited for Kira to show up. When she didn't show up to school, Tommy got worried. He went home after school with the boys. Jason was at the house.

"Jase is Kira and Kim home?" Tommy asked.

"Haven't seen them since this morning." Jason said.

Just then Kira came into the room. She looks as if she had a rough day and had been crying. Kim was not with her.

"Princess what's wrong? Where is your mom?" Tommy asked.

"The hospital. There is a problem. " Kira said quietly.

"Let me guess, she hasn't gained as much weight as she should have." Jason said.

All eyes were on Jason, he knew more about Kimberly's pregnancies then the rest of them.

"No Uncle Jason, that's me. Mom hasn't gained any weight at all." Kira explained.

"Are you alright?" Trent asked.

"They had me on an IV all day, which is why I missed school. Mom is also on an IV and they wanted to keep her and try to get her to start gaining the weight." Kira said.

"They should release her and leave it alone; she will gain the weight when she is ready." Jason said.

"What do you know about this bro?" Tommy asked.

"When Kim was pregnant with Kira, she had a hard time gaining weight. They told her to gain 5 pounds by her next visit which was in 2 weeks." Jason said.

"Well did she?" Kira asked.

"No, actually she had lost 2 pounds. So the doctors had her admitted her for 2 weeks, watch her very carefully with food and IVs. At the end of the 2 weeks instead of gaining 5 pounds she lost 3." Jason told them.

"When did Mom start to gain the weight?" Conner asked.

"In her own time. Kira here was born premature with some breathing problems due to the poor weight gain, but everything turned out okay. I am sure it will again." Jason said.

"I am going to go see her." Tommy said.

"I'm coming too."

"Me too."

"Don't forget about us."

"Looks like we are all going to go." Jason said.

They all did go to visit Kim in the hospital. She has to stay for 2 weeks to see what will happen.


	22. Kimberly Returns Home

After being in the hospital for 2 weeks trying to get Kim to gain the weight, she didn't and the doctor allowed her to go home. They could see that keeping her here isn't helping the situation at all. Tommy arrived at the hospital to get Kim, she was in a wheelchair. The doctors are allowing her to go home, but she has to stay in the wheelchair.

"Where are the others? How's Kira doing?" Kim asked her husband.

"They are fine and at home." Tommy said kissing her.

"Beautiful, your arms are all bruised, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"Handsome, hello! I have been on an IV for 2 weeks, had blood taken at least once a day. The bruises will heal." Kim explained.

Tommy drove Kim to the new house. He had set one of the downstairs bedrooms up for them, so that Kim doesn't have to climb the stairs.

"I wonder where everybody is." Tommy said loudly.

"What did you do? Kim asked.

"Me! Nothing! What makes you think I am to something?" Tommy asked hurt.

"Because, I know you. You and Jason would plan a welcome home party. Except, I am tired and I just got out of the hospital and I don't want to see anyone." Kim said.

Tommy just smiled and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

Kim looked around all her friends were there. All the Rangers she had worked with in the past were there to welcome her home.

"Tommy, I told you that I didn't want to see anyone." Kim said.

"What I don't see anyone." Tommy said.

"Welcome home Mom!" Conner said giving Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"How do you feel?" Kira asked.

"Tired, what about you?" Kim asked.

"I'm alright. I didn't think being pregnant would be so hard." Kira admitted.

"I didn't either, the first time around." Kim also admitted.

"You know we will be here for you all the way." Aisha said.

"I know. Gee, I must look like a mess." Kim said smiling.

"No you don't, you actually look Hot, not pregnant at all." Rocky said.

"Rocky!" Aisha said slapping him on the back of the head.

"It's okay; it will take longer for me to gain the weight. I know that and I know I will eventually." Kim said.

"A few months ago, you dropped back into our lives after shutting us out for so long. Now, you are married to Tommy like we knew you always would be and have 4 children, 1 on the way and a grandchild on the way. Your life has really changed." Adam said.

"Yeah it has and I will be expecting an invitation to your wedding to Aisha shortly." Kim said.

"I never said I was going to marry Aisha." Adam said.

"I am saying you will, life is too short to put off till tomorrow what you can do today. You have been dating her, now it's time to get married and start your own family." Kim told him.

"One day out of the hospital, and she is already telling me how to live my life." Adam said grumbling ad he headed to the kitchen.

"Kim, you want me to help you to your room. You look exhausted." Trini said.

"Yeah, that would be great, plus I want to catch up." Kim said.

Trini pushed Kim into the bedroom and they talked like they used to. Kim found out that Trini is not even seeing anyone, so Kim got a bright idea to set her up with Jason.

"Trini, how would you like to move in here to help Kira and me with our pregnancies? Plus were 2 girls living in a house with 5 men, we could really use another girl here." Kim said.

"Kim, I don't know." Trini said.

"Well this way, you will also be closer to your godchild." Kim hinted.

"You want me to be the baby's godmother. Oh Kim, I would love to and yes I will move in wit you guys." Trini said excitedly.

"You can move in tonight, if you want." Kim told her.

"I want and I will. I am going to go pack." Trini said as she bounced out of the room.

Tommy came in as Trini was leaving.

"What is she so excited about?" Tommy asked.

"I just asked to move in and to be the baby's godmother." Kim told him.

"With Jason being the godfather. I hope you are not trying to set them up together." Tommy said.

"So what if I am. They are my best friends and they like each other, whether or not they are willing to admit it." Kim smiled proud of herself.

"Kim, you should stay out of their love life." Tommy said disapproving of her plan.

"Why? They never stayed out of ours, especially mine. I can really use something else to concentrate on besides all the weight that I am not gaining. Trini can take Kira to her appointment tomorrow as well." Kim said.

"Well when is Trini moving in?" Tommy asked.

"Tonight, she just left to pack. We can use her. She can really cook and you are helpless in the kitchen. I can't be cooking from my wheelchair. Jason's just okay in the kitchen." Kim explained.

"We still have the boys, they can cook." Tommy said.

"True and they will, when need be. But, they don't cook very well. Remember the frozen pizza Conner burned." Kim said.

Tommy nodded.

"So has adoption on the boys come through yet?" Kim asked.

"No, not yet, we will have to sign the papers when they arrive. It can take 6 months to a year for adoption to be finalized." Tommy explained.

"In a year, they probably won't need it. They will be close to 18." Kim said.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, we have custody. That is what's important." Tommy told a tired Kim as he tucked her into bed.

Kim was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Tommy kissed her forehead and then went back to join the others.


	23. The new house

Kira was lying on the couch reading a book, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kira yelled.

She got up to answer the door. On the other side were her grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"When did you guys move?" Krystal asked.

"It has been about 2 months since we moved her. There is more room here then at Dad's old place." Kira explained.

Kira gave Krystal a kiss on the cheek and then Thomas. As Kira pulled away from Thomas he ran his hands down Kira's arms. She flinched and pulled away. She was hoping that her grandparents didn't notice. They did. Krystal grabbed Kira's arm and pushed her sleeve up. Krystal and Thomas were shocked by what they saw. Her arm was covered in bruises, so they examined her other arm, it too was covered in bruises.

"Kira, what on earth happen to your arms?" Krystal asked.

"It's not that bad. You should see Mom's there really beat up." Kira said.

This confused Krystal and Thomas. What on earth is she getting at?"

"Where is your mother?" Thomas asked.

"She is at the hospital. Dad and Uncle Jason are with her. Mom is getting treatment." Kira explained.

"What kind of treatment and what happened to your arms?" Krystal asked.

"IV's and they are drawing blood. I, had mine done yesterday, that is why my arms are bruised. I have to get done 3 times a week. Mom goes almost every other day." Kira explained.

Trini came out of the kitchen, "Kira, I thought you were resting." She said then she saw who was at the door. "Mr. Oliver, Mrs. Oliver it is good to see you again."

Krystal gave Trini a hug, "Call me Krystal; I have known you for years."

"What are you doing her Krystal?" Trini asked.

"Tommy didn't tell us he moved, so we came to see him and Kim and of course our beautiful granddaughter here." Thomas said.

"Tommy has taken Kimberly to the hospital." Trini told him.

"I heard? Kim is having treatment for something, why?" Krystal asked.

"Kira has low to medium weight gain with the baby. The doctors are hoping that IV treatments will help her to gain weight. Only thing is that IV's are leaving bruises." Kim is worse off; she has very poor weight gain, so she goes more often and is in a wheelchair." Trini explained.

"Wow, so you are keeping an eye on Kira?" Thomas asked.

"I actually moved in here 2 weeks ago, when Kimberly came home from the hospital. She needed help, plus I think she is trying to set me up with Jason." Trini said smiling.

The door opened and Conner, Ethan and Trent came in.

"Guys, I am glad to see you. Conner, I need you to run to the store for me. Here is a list for you, stick to the list this time and **no** junk food." Trini said.

"Aunt Trini, you can trust me to go shopping." Conner said smiling.

"No, I can't, but I am unable to go. Stick to the list, nothing else." Trini said.

"You want anything Kira." Trent asked.

Kira shook her head.

"Stick to the list." Trini said.

Conner, Ethan and Trent left to go shopping for Trini.

Thomas and Krystal looked at what was happening. They had recognized Trent from before but didn't know who the other 2 boys were. They followed Trini into the kitchen.

"Who are the boys?" Thomas asked.

"Tommy and Kim are adopting them. They are students of Tommy and Kira friends. Their parents were killed and Tommy couldn't let them go to an orphanage, so he and Kimberly took custody. They are waiting for the adoption to be finalized." Trini explained.

"Trini, Kira! We're home." Jason said.

Tommy came in behind Jason caring Kimberly. He placed her on the other couch.

"Mom, how was the treatment today?" Kira asked.

"They had trouble finding a vein. They stuck me 3 times before they found one. At least I don't have to go back for several days. Still no weight gain though. They are expecting the baby to be very tiny." Kim explained.

"Hello Thomas!" Krystal said coming out of the kitchen.

Tommy didn't know his parents were even here.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to figure out why our son didn't tell us he moved or in the process of adopting 3 teenage boys." Krystal said.

Tommy just smiled and looked at them.

"Trini, where are the boys?" Tommy asked.

"I sent Conner shopping. Trent and Ethan went with him." Trini said.

"You sent that kid shopping. Did you tell him no junk food?" Tommy asked.

"I told him 3 times to stick to the list. Trent and Ethan will make sure he does." Trini said.

Conner walked in the door caring the groceries. So did Ethan and Trent.

"Let me see the list and the receipt." Tommy said to Conner.

"Don't you trust me?" Conner said.

"Trust you and shopping! Hand it over." Tommy said.

Conner pretended to be hurt, but he handed Tommy the receipt and the list Trini gave him. Tommy looked it over and then handed the receipt to Trini.

"Krystal and Thomas are staying for dinner. I am going to go finish." Trini said.

"Ethan, go set the table for 10 people. Trent, Conner, you two are on dishes tonight." Tommy ordered.

Ethan left the room to set the table. Jason brought Kim wheelchair in the house so she can sit at the table.

"Tommy why didn't you tell us about all this?" Thomas asked.

"Everything happened so fast. Trent's father was killed. Then Ethan and Conner parents were also killed. We moved into this house for room. Kimberly and Kira's pregnancies are not that going well. Kimberly was in the hospital for 2 weeks, they were trying to force her to gain the weight. I am sorry it never occurred to me to call you." Tommy explained.

"I understand. You had your hands full." Thomas said.

They all sat down to dinner, after the dinner was over.

"Trent and Conner, you can start on the dishes. Ethan, help bring the dishes into the kitchen." Jason said.

"Thanks for dinner Trini, it was delicious." Krystal said hugging her goodbye.


	24. Trouble comes

Tommy was walking through the hall to his class when the new principal Peter Henderson stopped him.

"Mr. Oliver, I want to talk to you about teaching your class in summer school." Peter said.

"I wasn't going to teach summer school this year." Tommy told him.

"You are and you will if you want to come back in the fall that is." Peter told him.

"My wife, who is having a very rough pregnancy, is giving birth this summer. I need to be with her and my daughter, who is also having a hard pregnancy." Tommy said.

"I want on my desk today any student who might have to take summer school with you this summer." Peter said and walked away.

Tommy stood there and shook his head. "Didn't you hear a word I just said?" He thought.

Tommy continued on to his classroom. His assistant Melanie was sitting at the desk.

"I have already passed back yesterday's homework and collected today's homework." Melanie told Tommy.

"Good, alright let's start today's lesson." Tommy said.

While Tommy taught, Melanie graded the homework she collected. With 15 minutes left of class, Tommy stopped teaching and gave the kids and in-class assignment to do as a group. While they were working on the assignment, Tommy got on his class computer. He was looking for any student that was in danger of failing his class. He was shocked by what he saw.

"Melanie is this right; Conner McKnight has not been turning in his homework." Tommy asked.

"I have not seen anything from him Dr. O." Melanie said.

"Conner, may I see you in the hall." Tommy said.

Tommy went out in the hall and Conner followed him.

"Yes, Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"I am giving you detention with me today after school." Tommy said.

"Detention, Why?" Conner asked.

"Because you didn't turn in your homework. So I will expect to see you in here right after school." Tommy said and then went back in the classroom.

After school

Tommy was sitting at his desk when Conner came in.

"Good you are here. Have a seat at the table." Tommy said.

Conner sat at the table and Tommy sat at his desk in silence for an hour. As detention was ending, Tommy decided to talk to Conner.

"Why haven't you been turning in your homework?" Tommy asked.

Conner shrugged.

"You know better then that. I made it very clear that I still am the same old teacher I was before I took you in. I will not pass you, just because you live with me. You will get the grade you earn." Tommy said.

Conner wasn't really paying attention to what Tommy was saying, but he pretended he heard everything.

"Alright, I get it. Can I go now?" Conner said.

"Yes, I want you go to straight home and we will discuss this more when I get home." Tommy said and then watched Conner leave.

Tommy sat back at his desk. He wasn't quite sure what he is going to do about Conner. Here he is his teacher; at home he is his parent. Tommy stayed another hour working then he left the note on Mr. Henderson desk and went home.

When Tommy arrived at home, Trini was in the kitchen. Kim and Jason were talking with her.

"Where are the kids?" Tommy asked.

"Trent is working. Ethan is also there. They should be home for dinner. Kira is in her room doing homework, studying for her finals that are coming up." Kim said.

"And is Conner in his room?" Tommy asked.

"No Conner hasn't come home yet." Jason said.

"I am going to kill that kid!" Tommy said angry.

"Handsome, what is wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"Conner hasn't been turning in his homework. He is failing and will have to retake the class in summer school. I told him to come straight home and yet he isn't there." Tommy explained.

"I thought you weren't teaching summer school?" Kimberly asked.

"I thought so too. However the new principal Peter Henderson says otherwise. He is worse then Elsa, as if that was even possible." Tommy said.

"At least Zeltrax and Elsa have been defeated, so we can relax for now." Jason said.

"What do I do about Conner? Any suggestions?" Tommy asked.

They shook their heads.

Trent and Ethan came home just in time for dinner.

"Hey, have either one of you seen Conner lately?" Tommy asked.

"No, Dad we haven't seen him since we left the school." Trent said.

They sat down to dinner, Conner still hasn't come home.

Tommy and Kim waited for him. It got later.

"Tommy he will be home by his 10:00 curfew." Kim said.

10 came and went. Jason and Trini came down to join them.

"Still no Conner?" Jason asked.

Kim shook her head.

"Where is that kid? It is almost midnight. He is dead!" Tommy said.

The door opened and Conner came in and tried to sneak upstairs.

Jason, Tommy, Trini and Kim heard the door opened and saw Conner trying to sneak upstairs.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Tommy yelled.


	25. Parenting

Jason, Tommy, Trini and Kim heard the door opened and saw Conner trying to sneak upstairs.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Tommy yelled.

Conner turned around and saw 4 very angry adults. He just looked at them. He knew he would be in trouble, before he came home.

"No where! Just out!" Conner said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jason yelled.

"I distinctively told you to go straight home!" Tommy yelled.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? It is late and I am tired" Conner asked.

"Yeah, we will talk about it tomorrow. Go to bed." Tommy said.

Conner went up to his room. He tried not to think about how much trouble he is in.

Conner was still sleeping when Jason came in to wake him up.

"Just because you came home late doesn't mean you get to sleep in." Jason said.

"Did you come in here to yell at me before dad yells?" Conner asked.

"What makes you think that Tommy will yell?" Jason asked knowing full well that Tommy is going to yell.

"Dad always yells, he even yelled at us before he took us in. He is so perfect; he doesn't even know what it is like to even be a teenager." Conner said to Jason.

Jason was shocked; he knew Tommy as a teenager and perfect isn't a word he would use to describe him.

"Are we talking about the same Tommy Oliver? The Tommy Oliver I knew was always getting into trouble. Trouble at school and trouble at home." Jason said.

"Why was dad always getting into trouble?" Conner asked.

"Tommy was Mr. Forgetful and always running late, Late to school and late getting home. Half the time the reason he was late to school was because he would forget to grab his homework and then he had to go back for it. He couldn't even remember what time his curfew was. He was your typical teenager as we all were. But, Perfect he wasn't and he doesn't expect you to be." Jason explained.

"Do you think he will ground me?" Connor asked.

"You better believe it!" Tommy answered for Jason as he entered Conner's room.

"I am going to go! Go easy on him," Jason said to Tommy as he left the room.

Tommy sat down on the chair at Conner desk.

"Why haven't you been turning in your homework? I crunched the numbers, best case scenario; you still won't pass my class. So you will be in Summer School with me." Tommy said.

Conner said nothing and just looked at him

"I know that Jason told you about what I was like as a teenager. My parents would come down hard on me, as well as, always being late. So I do know how you are feeling right now. I still have to punish you though." Tommy went on.

Conner nodded.

"So here it is. You are grounded for the rest of the school year. You will be on dish duty for a month. If you fail the summer school class, you will be grounded for your entire senior year. Do you hear me?" Tommy told him and left.

Conner just went back to bed after Tommy left. He figures he would try and avoid the adults for the rest of the day and then maybe they will forget that they grounded him.

Jason was standing out in the hall waiting for Tommy; he heard what Tommy told Conner.

"That last part was not taking it easy on him." Jason said.

"I know, I really didn't mean that last part, it just came out." Tommy said.

"Man, being a parent is rough." Jason said.

"What would you know about it? The only kids you are ever around are mine. Why don't you get a child of your own? Then you can complain about how rough it is." Tommy said.

"So how did go?" Kim asked as Tommy and Jason came down the stairs.

"Not well." Jason replied.

"Well no one ever said that being a parent of teenagers was easy." Kim said.

"I know, and I thought being a teenager was rough. I never once tried to look at the situation from their point of view." Tommy said.

"My parents didn't care what I did half the time. They were to busy leading their own life to even care." Kim said.

"Here we are about to do it again." Tommy said.

"Were older now and there is no known threat against us since Elsa, Zeltrax and Mesagog are gone for good. So we can just sit back and enjoy our new baby and grandbaby." Kimberly said

"For once everything is going according to plan." Jason said.

Kimberly just shot him a dirty look. He had to go and open his big mouth, because just as he said that Kimberly's water bag broke.

"I think my water bag just broke!" Kim yelled.

"Now! It's too early." Tommy said.

"Well tell that to your baby. Because like it or not, I'm in Labor!" Kim screamed as she was hit with a contraction.


	26. Birth

"I think my water bag just broke!" Kim yelled.

"Now! It's too early." Tommy said.

"Well tell that to your baby. Because like it or not, I'm in Labor!" Kim screamed as she was hit with a contraction.

"I am going to take her. Jason why don't you go, get the others and meet us there." Tommy said as he lifted Kimberly up.

"Oh yeah and call my parents please." Tommy said and then he and Kimberly were gone.

Trini came running into the room, "Did I hear Kimberly screaming?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kimberly is gone into Labor. I am going to call the Olivers, get the teens and then we will leave for the hospital." Jason said.

He watched as Trini ran up the stairs. Before Jason could call Krystal and Thomas, the phone rang.

"_Hello, Jason?" Krystal asked._

"Krystal, I was just about to call you. Kimberly is in Labor; Tommy rushed her to the hospital." Jason said into the phone.

"_I will get Thomas and we will head on over." Krystal told Jason._

Jason hung up the phone as Trini came down with the 4 teens.

"Alright let's get going. At least you are not in Labor that is one less thing we have to worry about." Jason commented to Kira.

Trini gave Jason the evil eye, why did he have to make a comment like that. The way Murphy's Law works, I bet she will go into Labor just because he said that. They started to head to the car, outside on the sidewalk Kira stopped suddenly.

"Uncle Jason, I think my water bag just broke." Kira said looking down at the water mess on the sidewalk.

"I knew it!" Trini exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Trent asked.

"I knew that just because Jason said something Kira was going to go into Labor. Things always work out that way." Trini explained.

They all looked at Jason, just staring at him.

"What don't blame this on me." Jason said defensively.

"Did you say something to Kim before she went into Labor as well?" Trini asked.

"All I said was 'For once everything is going according to plan.' Next thing I knew Kimberly was yelling she is Labor. It is not my fault." Jason said still defending himself.

Trini looked at him and smiled, "Yes sweeties it is your fault, but we can blame you later. Right now let's get to the hospital." She told him tapping his shoulder while Trent and Ethan loaded Kira into the front seat.

* * *

Tommy comes rushing into the hospital holding Kimberly. Dr. Sands came rushing over to them.

"What happened?" Dr. Sands asked.

"Her water bag broke." Tommy explained.

A nurse came over with a gurney for Tommy to set Kim down on.

"Alright let's prep her for a C-section. I am not taking any chances with your health given the poor weight gain. This is the **only **option." Dr. Sands explained.

Tommy watched as Dr. Sands wheeled his wife away. He thought he would wait for the others to show up. 10 minutes later, Jason came running in carrying Kira. Tommy wondered why he is carrying her.

"Don't tell me, she is also in Labor." Tommy asked.

They just nodded.

"Where is Kim?" Trini asked.

"They are doing a C-section, we should hear shortly." Tommy explained to them.

A nurse came to take Kira away, they decided to do a C-section on her as well, it is better for her and the baby.

Trini and the guys waited to hear how Kim and Kira are doing. The nurse put them both in the same room after the surgery. Dr. Sands went out to talk to everyone in the waiting room.

"Kim and Kira are both fine and resting." Dr. Sands told them.

"What about the babies?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly had a little girl; she is barely 3 pounds and 15 inches. Kira also had a little girl and that baby is 5 pounds and 17 inches. We will be monitoring both of them very carefully. They are in ICN for now until they get a little stronger. Kim's baby is having a hard time breathing on her own." Dr. Sands explained to them.

"What about Kira and my baby?" Trent asked.

"She is actually holding her own and with any luck will get to leave with Kira in a few days." Dr. Sands said.

"When can Kimberly and my baby come home?" Tommy asked.

"I can't say right now. Kim is weak from the pregnancy and the baby is barely holding on." She said sadly.

"Can we see Kim and Kira?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but not for an hour. They are asleep, let them sleep." Dr. Sands said and then left.

They all walked to ICN to see the babies. They saw 2 of the tiniest babies. The sign on one incubator said "baby girl Hart-Oliver" she was lying there helpless with a tube coming out of her mouth and she was wearing oxygen. The other incubator said "baby girl Mercer-Oliver" this baby was only wearing the oxygen.

"The babies are strong just like their mothers, they will make it. You will see." Jason said patting Tommy on the back.


	27. Hospital

2 weeks later

Kira didn't like the idea of getting to go home before her daughter, mother and new baby sister did. Kira only had to stay for 2 days while she recovered from birth, but then she had to be on bed rest for a week, which was fine with her because she had finals anyway. Unfortunately, her daughter wasn't close to coming home. Kira would go and see them in the hospital everyday after school.

Trent and Kira went to the hospital nursery to see their daughter Antonia Mercer-Oliver, named after Trent's father. Antonia is getting stronger and is out of ICN and will get to go home in 3 days if everything goes well. Tommy came up behind his daughter and put his hand on the kids shoulder.

"How is Toni doing?" Tommy asked.

Kira turned around with a smile, "She gets to come home at the end of the week, and I can't wait." She said.

"I am going to go over to ICN and check on Crystal. So will I see you in Kim's room later?" Tommy asked.

"When does Mom and Crystal get to come home?" Trent asked.

"Hopefully soon." Tommy said giving Kira a kiss on the cheek.

Tommy walked up to ICN. He peeked in on his daughter who was still in an incubator, she was falling asleep. Crystal was still wearing the oxygen, but at least the tube was out of her mouth. Dr. Sands was feeding her through the incubator, when she was done she came out to talk to Tommy.

"Hi, Dr. Sands. How is she doing?" He asked.

"With any luck, we will get to move her to the regular nursery." Dr. Sands informed.

"So she is going to be okay?" Tommy asked.

"She will be under height and under weight for most of her life, but other then that Crystal should be okay. We are getting ready to remove the oxygen, if she can breathe without it. We will move her into the nursery, after that we will see if she is able to go home." Dr. Sands explained to him.

Tommy wave goodbye to his sleeping baby and went down 2 floors to Kimberly's room. Kim was still hooked up to IV's. She was awake, reading over a court case. Kim looked up as Tommy and put what she was working on, in the drawer next to her bed. Kimberly moved over so that Tommy can sit next to her.

"Did you go see Toni and Crys?" Kim asked.

Tommy loves the nickname Kim gave their daughter Crys. He gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, they are getting ready to take Crys off the oxygen. If she does well, they will move her into the nursery. However she will always be tiny, just like her mother." Tommy smirked.

Kim stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone just loves to tease her about being smaller then everyone else.

"So tell me about school and the kids. Did we receive the adoption papers for the boys yet?" Kim asked.

"Yeah we received the papers yesterday. I brought them, so we can sign them and send them out." Tommy said.

Kim smiled pretty soon the boys will really be theirs. "So the kids?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Trent is still working at the Café, but he took some time off to study and be there for Kira and Toni. Kira, Ethan and Trent have been focusing on their finals. Now that they are over, they are looking to have some fun. Much like we always did when school was out." Tommy said smiling.

"Conner?"

Tommy just shook his head in disbelief. Kim looked at the look on Tommy's face when she said his name.

"I guess were still having problems with him. I know that I haven't been there to help out, considering I am still stuck in the hospital. Dr. Sands isn't ready to release me yet. But when she does, I will be home to help you deal with him." Kim said.

"He failed my class, but that we already knew that was going to happen. He got D's in the rest of his classes. He still has an attitude problem. He does come straight home after school and stomps right up to his room and slams the door. He won't listen to a word I say." Tommy told her.

"Handsome, I am sorry. Is there anyone else he might listen to; Jason, Trini or maybe your parents." Kim asked.

"I know, Conner is only 17 and is going to be a senior. I just don't know what to with him." Tommy said putting his head in his hands.

Kim rubbed her hand along his back, trying to comfort him.

"Why don't you talk to your parents, they may give you some ideas on how to handle him. After all they did have to deal with you." Kim said paying him back for his comment earlier about her height.

Tommy smiled at her, "I will talk to them, I can't wait till you and Crys get to come home. Toni is coming home at the end of the week."

Trent and Kira walked into Kim's hospital room holding Toni. Kim's face lit up when she saw her granddaughter. Kira brought Toni over to Kim, so that she can hold her. Tommy just watched Kim with the baby. He couldn't wait to see her holding Crys.


	28. Talk

AN: A review asked me what does ICN stands for Intensive Care Nursery. It is a place for premature babies.

* * *

The end of June

Tommy wakes up about 2 in the morning. He hasn't slept through the night since Kimberly has been in the hospital with Crys. He walked through the quiet house, everyone else is still asleep. As he headed towards the kitchen, he saw a light on in Kira's room. He gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called.

Tommy opened the door slowly. Kira was sitting in a rocking chair with Toni. Kira had a blanket over most of her body, under the blanket was Toni.

"How is she doing?" Tommy asked his daughter.

"She is alright and hungry. I'm glad she is home, I just wish Mom and Crys was home as well." Kira said.

Tommy sat down on Kira's bed.

"Me too, but they should be home soon. Kim is getting stronger and so is Crys. At least she is out of ICN." Tommy said.

"How is Summer School going?" Kira asked.

"Well you know school is school, and just like the kids I can't wait for it to be over." Tommy said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, you have to work tomorrow." Kira said as she finished feeding Toni.

Tommy gave Kira a kiss on her forehead and left. He went to check on the rest of the kids, they were all asleep. Tommy opened the door to Conner's room, he was also asleep. I wish you would talk to me. Tommy went back to his bed.

"Goodnight again Beautiful!" Tommy said to the picture of Kimberly sitting on the night stand staring at him.

* * *

After school

Conner left the classroom and headed home. He hates being in school in the summer, when the others don't have to go. He is doing his best to make sure he passes science this time. He can't stand the idea of being grounded for his entire senior year. Tommy sat at his desk doing 

paperwork. He was going to go by and see Kimberly at the hospital later. There was a knock at the door, it was his parents.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"We stopped by the hospital; Kimberly says she gets to come home tomorrow." Thomas said.

"Crystal gets to come home too. She is so tiny and beautiful." Krystal smiled.

"I can't wait to have them home too. Have you seen Toni yet?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, she was at the Cyberspace with Kira. Kira told us about Conner. How are you doing?" Thomas asked.

"I just don't what to do; he won't even talk to me." Tommy said.

"Actually, he does remind me of someone." Krystal commented.

Tommy wondered what is his mother is talking about.

"Who?" He asked.

"You! When you were 10, you acted just like him. Lying, cheating, fighting, ditching. If it hadn't been for your karate, I don't know what your father and I would have done." Krystal told him.

Tommy was shocked; he didn't remember any of that. He tried to rack his brain and remember, but he swears that she is making it up.

"Mom, I never." Tommy said.

"You were pushing your luck. You had always seemed to accept that you were adopted, until some bully had you believing that we would turn our back on you, because you weren't really ours. So, actually believing that; you started to get into trouble, to see if we would really kick you out." Thomas explained.

Tommy started to remember the bully. He was 3 years older than Tommy and a real bully.

"We didn't know how to handle it. We were afraid on what we were supposed to do. It was like you kept waiting for us to kick you out, or turn you over to Social Services. You then were suspended for a fight. First thing you did when we got home was pack your bag, expecting that to be the straw that broke the camel's back. We grounded you because we had to." Krystal told him

"But first we had a long talk and we explained to you that nothing and I mean **nothing **you did was going to make us give you back. You started going to karate more, stopped all that destructive behavior. We knew that we were going to be okay as a family." Thomas finished.

Tommy sat there and listened to everything they said. He began to remember it. He figured he blocked it out. Tommy thanked his parents for reminding him of it and then went home to talk to Conner.

* * *

Tommy arrived at the house and went to Conner's room and knocked on the door.

"Conner, can I come in?" Tommy asked.

"It is your house."

Tommy walked in the room and saw Conner working on his science.

"We need to talk." Tommy said.

"Talk." Conner replied not even looking up.

"You are here to stay. No matter what you do, you are a part of this family for good. Your recent behavior isn't going to change anything." Tommy said standing behind him.

Conner starred at the book, but tears had started to form in his eyes. Conner turned to face his adoptive father.

"My parents reminded me that I acted the same way. A bully had told me that eventually my parents would send me away because I was adopted. So I thought that I could make it happen sooner rather than later by getting into trouble. If I could make it happen, then I wouldn't have to sit back and wait for it to happen. We talked, really talked. I went to karate more and stopped acting out." Tommy told him.

"Did the talk really help?" Conner asked in tears.

"Yes, they made me see that what I was afraid of; wasn't going to happen. I'm telling you that you can continue to act out, but even with what has been going on. Kimberly and I still signed the adoption papers for you, Ethan and Trent. We love you and that won't change." Tommy told him and then left to let Conner think about what he had said.


	29. Home

Conner thought about what Tommy told him. He looked down at his science homework that he had been working on prior to the discussion. He realized that the path that he had been taken isn't the path that he wants to go down. He finished his homework before heading downstairs. He found Tommy playing with Toni on the floor.

"She is very beautiful. How is Crystal doing?" Conner asked.

"Crys and Kim will be fine and home soon. Did you think about what I said?" Tommy replied.

Conner nodded.

All of a sudden the door opened and Kimberly walked into the house holding baby Crys. Tommy and Conner were shocked to see her, as she hasn't been released from the hospital yet. Tommy rushed over to Kimberly. Conner picked Toni up off the floor and just watched.

"Kimberly Anne Hart Oliver, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked concerned.

"Last time I check, I live here. With our kids and our best friends." Kim said. She knew what she meant, she was just avoiding it.

"Very funny, I meant why did you leave the hospital; and with the baby." Tommy told her not amused by her answer.

"Dr. Sands released us. I am fine and Crys will be fine." Kim answered.

"Why didn't you call me, I would have picked you up!" Tommy replied.

"I'm home, why call. I am going to take Crys upstairs and put her in the bassinet in our room. I also spoke to Jason and Trent while I was in the hospital. Jason is going to take over responsibility for Trent and adopt him."

"What? Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because, Trent is in love with our daughter and they have a child together. If we adopt him, he can never be with Kira and that would break both their hearts. Conner, we are still adopting you and Ethan. Actually the papers are finalized and it is official you and Ethan are ours sons. No matter what you do and how much trouble you get into; that won't change."

"So instead of being adopted brother and sister; they will be cousins. That makes a lot more sense." Tommy told her.

"Jason isn't my brother, despite what he may think. He _**is**_ my best friend and we grew up together. He will be a good dad and everyone will be happy especially Kira, Trent and Antonia. They are what are most important. I am only putting our daughter's best interest first." Kim explained.

"I suppose you are right. I only want Kira to be happy." Tommy admitted.

"Conner did you finish your homework?" Kimberly asked.

He nodded.

"I know that being in the hospital meant I couldn't be there for anyone. Well I am home now and things are going to change. I will ride your case through your summer class and next year if I have to. I will have that chance, since you will be here. You are officially my son and if you don't want me to be on your case, you had better go to class and get decent grades." Kim told him.

"Wow! You are not even home for a minute and you are already lecturing me."

"Yeah, well I have been in the hospital for close to a month. Now I'm home and I'm making up for lost time. I am tired, my first day out of the hospital and this little one and I need a nap." Kimberly told them taking the baby upstairs.

Jason and Trini came home as soon as she had gone upstairs.

"Did you know that Kimberly left the hospital and took a cab home?" Tommy asked them.

"I am going upstairs." Conner announced and split.

"No, what on earth would make her do that. Is she okay? Why would she leave the hospital?" Jason gasped out.

"She was released so was Crys. I just don't understand why she didn't call me or you for that matter to come and pick them up." Tommy told Jason. He had intended to tell Trini, but she was gone to see Kim the moment she heard that she was home.

"Hey you are home! How do you feel?" Trini said excitedly as she ran into Kim's room.

Kim and Trini were hugging.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired. I called my office and I am going to work from home for awhile. Except for when I have to be in court. This way I can stay home with Toni and Crys, also keep an eye on Conner and keep him out of trouble." Kim told her.

"Don't forget that you also have me for to help." Trini told her.

"I know, but I want to do it on my own. Well, with my husband that is. I missed being a parent when I was in the hospital."

"Kimberly, I am here if you need me. But in the meantime I will back off. Now, what I am supposed to do with all my free time."

"Date Jason."

"Excuse me, Jason and I are just friends."

"You want to date him and you know it."

"Kimberly, I don't want to date Jason."

"Yes you do, and you wouldn't argue with a woman who just got out of the hospital, would you?" Kim asked.

"You are not playing fair."

"Do I ever, now go tell Jason that you want to take him to the movies. Tommy's treat."

"Kimberly, NO!"

"Fine it is your funeral!" Kim said crossing her arms.


	30. Matchmaker

Kimberly tried to convince Trini, but she is just as stubborn. So Kimberly knew she had to go about it another way. She wants Trini and Jason together and she won't give up until she succeeds.

"They will get together or my name is not Kimberly Hart!" Kim said to herself after Trini left her room.

"Sleep tight Crys, Mommy has to go out stubborn your Aunt and godmother." Kimberly said to her daughter fast asleep in the bassinet.

Kimberly went downstairs. Jason and Tommy were sitting on the couch talking. Kim smiled as she walked up to them.

"Well Mrs. Oliver, what were you thinking leaving the hospital without telling anyone!" Jason laid into her.

"I'm fine, so layoff of me. Actually why don't you take Trini to the movies tonight. It is Tommy's treat." Kim said with a smile.

"My treat?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yes your treat." Kim told him with a look that meant don't argue with me.

"First day home and you are already playing matchmaker. Well quit it, if I want to go out with Trini, then it will be my choice not yours." Jason replied.

"Fine, you can think that. But don't you forget, I can out-stubborn any of you. You have known Trini since Kindergarten and I know you like her, well don't you think it is time you did something about it."

"Drop it Kimberly!" Jason warned.

"Just go to the movies tonight and take it from there." Kimberly replied.

"Fine! If it will make you back off, I will go ask Trini to the movies tonight." Jason told her as he left to go talk to Trini.

"They will get together, I'm sure of it." Kim told her husband.

"If you say so. Now shouldn't you be resting?"

"I rested enough in the hospital. For a whole month that is all I did. Believe me; you can get up with Crys tonight."

Tommy nodded as Conner came down the stairs.

"Would it be alright if I went out? Homework is done." Conner asked.

"Let me see your homework first and then I will let you know." Kim told him.

Conner ran upstairs to get it.

"Beautiful, you can't really go over his homework and I am not allowed to." Tommy told her.

"I know something about science, not as much as you do obviously; and besides I just want to make sure it is done."

Conner comes down with the homework and hands it to Kimberly. She eyes the paper, reads the questions and his answers. Kim then hands him back the paper.

"When is your test?" She asked him wanting to make sure he was ready for it.

"It is on Monday, we will get a study guide for it tomorrow and then on Friday we can ask any questions about the test that might come up." Conner answered her. Kim looked over to Tommy to see if he was telling the truth. Tommy nodded.

"Okay, you may go out tonight; but I want you home by 9. Tomorrow, no going out, start on the study guide and you will study for the test all weekend. I expect at least a B on the test." Kimberly told him.

Conner nodded, put his homework back in his backpack so he won't forget it tomorrow and then left to go to the café.

"I don't get it; he listens to you better than he listens to me. Why is that?" Tommy commented.

"Because, I am cuter than you. Besides we usually agree when it comes to the kids, it is just that it is easier for him to listen to me; because I'm not his teacher. Half the time, he doesn't know if you are trying to be his dad or his teacher." Kim told him.

"Well at least I won't have any of them in the fall, since they already took my class. Well that is **if **Conner passes this time. So the lines won't blur anymore." Tommy replied.

"I'm sure he will pass this time. With both of us riding him the way we are, he won't risk failing again." Kim replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, ye of little faith, just you wait and see." Kim said heading up the stairs.

"Finally going to go take your nap?" Tommy asked.

"No, I may be a little tired; so I will go to bed early tonight. But right now, I am going to go check on our friends to see if they are getting ready for their little date." Kim told him.

Trini was coming out of her room when she heard Kimberly talking about her so-called date with Jason.

"IT IS NOT A DATE; IT IS TWO FRIENDS GOING TO THE MOVIES TOGETHER. NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS." Trini almost yelled until she remembered that there are two sleeping babies in the house and her goddaughter needs all the rest she can get.

Kimberly shrugged at her best friend that pretty much meant "if you say so".

"I know what you meant by that shrug and I do say so. Jason and I are just friends; get **that** through your thick skull." Trini replied took the 20 dollar bill from Tommy who was holding it out for her and left to wait for Jason outside.

"Kimberly Anne Hart Oliver, just drop it!" Jason ordered as he followed Trini out.

"Bye! Have fun!" Kim called after them.

Jason rolled his eyes and didn't bother to answer her. He just closed the door behind him.

"Kimberly, I would drop it; or those two are going to move out just to get away from you interfering in their love life." Tommy warned her.

"Have you ever known Jason to stay out of** my** love life? Well, turnabout is fair play."


	31. New Girl

Conner walked into the Cybercafé. Kira and Trent were sitting at a table. Conner had thought about joining them at the table but decided against it and went to sit at the bar. A girl walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"Hi, you're in my science class. Conner right?" The girl asked.

He smiled at her, she was incredibly beautiful. "Yeah."

"I'm Christina, but my friends call me Christy. You can call me anything you like." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, actually I have always liked the name Tina."

"Tina it is. So are you ready for the test on Monday."

"I hope so, I have to get a B on the test or my parents are going to kill me."

"I'm a little worried; I just moved her and transferred to Reefside High. This science class is the first class I have taken here.

"Well the Study Guide that we will get tomorrow is close to the actual test. It gives you a pretty good idea on how the test will go. The test probably will be short answer, T/F and multiple choice. He also loves to give definition questions. So be sure to study all the key terms in the chapter that the test will cover and you should be fine." Conner explained.

"Wow! How do you know so much?"

"My second time taking the class. I failed it before."

Kira noticed Conner sitting at the bar with a girl she hasn't seen before. But she is not too concerned with the girl just that Conner is here and doesn't want any more trouble between Dad and Conner. She gets up and walks over to him with a glare. "Just what do you think you are doing here?"

"Kira, this is Tina. She is in my class." Conner said grabbing Kira's arm and leading her away from the bar. "Please don't tell Dad!"

"Does Dad know you are even here? Last I heard you were still grounded over your attitude."

"Yeah Mom let me go out."

"Nice Try! Mom is still in the hospital with Crystal."

"Actually Mom and Crystal were released a little while ago. She just showed up on the doorstep."

That was enough for Kira, she went back to the table to get Trent and left. Conner watched her leave and then went back to Tina.

"Girlfriend?" Tina asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"No, she is my sister, well sort of."

"How do you have a sort of sister? Tina asked glad to know that girl wasn't his girlfriend.

"Another friend of mine and I are in the process of being adopted by her parents. Our parents had died a couple of months ago." Conner explained.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard."

Conner shrugged, "I'm hanging; you know what is worse. My adoptive father is Dr. Oliver."

"Ouch!"

"You're telling me. Dad is bad, but since Mom has spent the last month in the hospital, she plans on riding me harder than Dad as if that was even possible." Conner told her taking a sip of his drink.

"Why was she in the hospital?"

"Mom had a really difficult pregnancy because she is a tiny little thing and barely gained any weight while she was pregnant. After Crystal was born, she and Mom had to stay in the hospital while she recovered. The whole time she was pregnant, she was in and out of the hospital due to her lack of weight gain. Since she wasn't around to ride my case, she is making up for lost time."

"I'm also recently adopted. But your mom can't be any smaller than my so-called Aunt, who I have never met. But according to my parents, she is the smallest thing that God ever made."

"You know we should put the two side-by-side and see which one is really smaller." Conner said laughing.

"Yeah we probably should, but we have to wait until after the test. Besides, I have to meet my Aunt before I introduce her to someone else."

"Yeah, I guess that would help. But maybe you can come over this weekend to study. You can also really meet my sister and the rest of the people who live in the house."

"Well, we will see. I should be going. I have to get home by curfew. I will see you tomorrow." Tina told him as she walked away slowly hoping that Conner would offer her a ride home.

"Hey Tina, wait up; I'll take you home." Conner offered.

* * *

Conner walked in the door 2 minutes till 9. Tommy was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Were you waiting up for me?" Conner asked.

"Actually, no. I am just letting Kimberly sleep. So did you have fun?" Tommy replied.

"Yeah, I met a girl. She is in the class. We thought maybe we would study together his weekend for the test. Well, goodnight. I am going to study a little before bed. See you tomorrow. Night Dad."

"Goodnight Conner." Tommy said shaking his head. He wonders which girl in his class, Conner is going out with.


	32. Get Together

Tommy has been up for hours. He actually got up in the middle of the night with Crystal and never went back to sleep. He was actually happy to get up with her, since it was her first night home and Kimberly needs rest. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was 6:00 and he hasn't seen Conner yet and school starts in an hour. Tommy has yet to figure out why they scheduled his class at 7 in the morning in the summer, So much for sleeping in.

Tommy walked up to Conner room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, Tommy opened the door and saw Conner slumped over his desk asleep in his Science book. Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"Conner, come on. Time to get up." Tommy said giving him a gentle shake.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"6 in the morning. School is in an hour. We are leaving in a half hour." Tommy told him.

"Dad, I can get to school myself. I do have a license." Conner protested.

"Be ready in 30 minutes."

"Dad-" Conner continued to protest. Living with his Science teacher is bad enough, but catching a ride to school with him like he some little kid is worse.

"Conner, don't argue with me. You fell asleep while studying; you have no business being behind a wheel of a car. Therefore you are riding in with me and I don't want to hear another word about it." Tommy replied and left the room to get ready himself.

Tommy walked back into his room and saw Kimberly still asleep. He got dressed as quietly as he could so he didn't risk waking up his sleeping wife. He got dressed and went downstairs. Everyone except Kimberly and the babies was already at the table.

"Conner, let's go. Kira keep an eye on your sister today. Kimberly is still asleep and I want her to sleep for as long as possible." Tommy ordered.

Conner grumbled but got up from the table, grabbed his backpack and left with Tommy for school.

* * *

Tommy passed out the study guide for Monday's test. The whole time thinking which one of these girls is Conner interested in. Maybe she will come over this weekend to study and then I will know. He thought. Meanwhile, Conner was doing his best to avoid Tina; he had told her when he took her home last night why he would avoid her in school.

"_I like you, I really do." He had said. "But I don't want Dr. O to find out about it just yet."_

_She had agreed and she wasn't ready for her newly adopted parents to find out that she has a crush on a boy._

So in school they avoid each other like the plague.

* * *

"Tina, wait up. I will walk with you." Conner called out catching up to her outside the classroom and far away from his adopted father as he could get.

"I thought you had a car, why are you walking?" She asked.

"Dad forced me to ride with him this morning, so the car is at the house." Conner replied rolling his eyes.

Tina tried to hide a smile under her hand. "I better get started on the study guide" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah me too, I am under strict orders to go straight home and work on it. Seriously though, I wish that he would back off and trust me." Conner answered.

"But didn't you say that you already failed his class once before. I can see why he wouldn't trust you."

"Yeah but that is a different story. I was going through a lot the first time I took it and doing school was the last thing on my mind. I have to get a B this time around or he threatened to ground me for my entire senior year and trust me, he would do it too." Conner replied.

"Ouch!"

"You're telling me. So I am determined to pass all on my own. So can we get together this weekend and study, maybe in the park." Conner asked.

"No, I can't. I have to go and meet my so-called Aunt. You know the one I was telling you about."

"Oh you mean the one your parents call 'the smallest thing that God ever made' I still say that my mother is smaller." Conner argued.

"Whatever! I will see you tomorrow. Good luck with the study guide, you're going to need it." Tina said as she kissed Conner on the cheek.

"Good luck to you too. We can discuss it tomorrow before and after class tomorrow." Conner responded with a smile.

* * *

Saturday Morning

Conner was in his room studying until the company shows up. Kimberly is expecting her friends to come over. They are planning a big barbeque and a welcome home party for Kimberly and the babies. Letting all of her friends meet Antonia and Crystal. Kimberly knocks on Conner's door holding Crys.

"How is the studying going?" Kim asked.

"Fine" He replied.

"You want to take a break. They are going to be her soon, and I need you to watch Crys while I change my clothes." Kim told him handing him the baby.

Conner took Crys and went downstairs to wait for the company to show up. The doorbell rang.

"Well, I guess they are starting to arrive. Crystal, who do you think it is; Billy, Zack, Rocky or Adam and Aisha." Conner asked kidding around. Crystal coos in his arm. "You are absolutely right, we won't know until we open the door."

Conner goes to open the door and is shocked by who he sees.


	33. The Smallest Thing God Ever Made

Conner goes to open the door and is shocked by who he sees.

"TINA! What are you doing here?"

"I am here to meet my so-called Aunt. What are _you _doing here?" Tina replied.

"I live here." Conner said confused.

Tina put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh. Conner looked at her all confused, being Conner and a typical guy he couldn't figure it out.

"Don't you get it? We have been talking about comparing my aunt and your mother." Tina began.

Conner still looked at her confused. "Yeah, so."

"They are the same person. Unless there is another person in this house that is smaller than your mother. Oh and the baby doesn't count." Tina answered.

"What baby?"

"The one you are holding. Is that Crystal?" Tina asked smiling.

"Yeah she is."

"She is so tiny."

"She is tiny and no there is no one in this house smaller than my adoptive mother. The only other woman in this house is her best friend and she is taller than my mom. So my mother is your Aunt. So according to your parents Kimberly is the smallest thing that God ever made." Conner replied.

"Who is What? I wouldn't let her hear you saying that." Tommy said coming up behind and taking Crystal from him. "Christina Jacobs, what are you doing here?"

"Tommy, Conner, meet our new daughter Christina Rebecca Jacobs-Park." Aisha said coming up behind the teen girl and put her arm around her.

"She is your daughter!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yes mine and Adam's. We adopted her about 6 weeks ago and we recently moved here to Reefside so we can see more of you and Kimberly. But mainly Kimberly, Where is she?"

"She is in the house, taking a nap. She has been really tired since she had Crystal. The pregnancy was really hard on her." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, well after all she is the smallest thing that God ever made. Hello Tommy." Adam said coming up behind his wife.

"You know if she catches you calling her that, you will live to regret it. She may be small, but what she lacks in height she makes up for it in spunk."

"So what is your point?" Adam replied with a smile.

Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"Don't you have some studying to do Christy? Go get your book." Adam told his daughter.

"Tina, I will grab my book and meet you in the backyard." Conner spoke up as Tina went back to the car.

"Tina!!" Adam, Aisha and Tommy all said in unison.

Conner just shrugged and went to his room to grab his book.

"Studying Conner, nothing else." Tommy called after him.

"I would have to say he likes Christy." Aisha spoke up.

"Who likes who?" Kim asked coming up behind her husband as he let Adam and Aisha in the house.

"Adam and Aisha adopted a teenage girl Christina, she is my class and Aisha here thinks that Conner likes her." Tommy replied.

"Well good, he needs a girlfriend." Kim answered.

"So Aisha, how are you? When are you and Adam going to finally get married? I highly recommend marriage; it is the greatest thing in the world, that and being a mother of course." Kim smiled.

"Promise you won't get angry if I tell you something. Adam and I have been married for 6 weeks."

"WHAT!!!" Kim asked.

"It was the only way we could get Christina. We were already engaged, but when Aisha's co-worker Jennifer Jacobs discovered that she had coronary disease." Adam started to explain.

"Jennifer was a single mother with no family to speak of; when she found out that she was going to die. She begged us to take Christy, but the only way we could was if we were married. So to make a long story short the day Jennifer died we adopted Christy and got married." Aisha finished.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have loved to come to the wedding," Tommy asked.

"We couldn't it was only a few days before Kimberly and Kira went into labor." Adam answered.

"A much as I would have loved to have Kimberly as my Matron of Honor. I knew that she was not up to making the trip. A few days later when things had settled and we had Christy with us. I called and found out that Kimberly had the baby and that she will be in the hospital for awhile until she could get back on her feet. So I couldn't exactly tell then, but we decided to move to Reefside and wait for Kim to get out of the hospital to have our little reunion." Aisha explained.

"Yeah, well, I guess that makes sense." Kim admitted sadly still wishing she could have been there to see her best friends get married.

"I promise on our first year anniversary we are going to do the whole big wedding thing and you can be my Matron of Honor." Aisha said giving her a hug.

"I can hardly wait."

"Well that is if you are not in the hospital pregnant again." Adam teased.

"Don't even go there. My doctor said that she doesn't want me to end up pregnant again for at least 5 years. To give my body a chance to recover from my latest pregnancy." Kim scolded.

* * *

Tommy and Kim were talking with Adam and Aisha in the living room. Conner and Tina came in and sat down on the other couch in the room.

"How did the studying go?" Adam asked.

Okay, I guess. I think I am ready, but we will see." Tina replied trying to have some confidence.

"I am sure you will do fine. Stick to the study guide I gave you." Tommy told her.

"I will; thank you Dr. Oliver." Tina answered.

"Okay now that is just weird. He has been our best friend for a long time and he is your uncle, it just seems weird to hear you call him so official." Aisha said.

"He is my teacher, what else would I call him?" Tina asked.

"Call him Uncle Tommy or just Tommy. However, at school call him Dr. O. There problem solved." Kim answered.

"Christy this is your Aunt Kimberly, the smallest thing God ever made." Adam said.

"Hey, Mr. Frog Boy, be nice and I am not the smallest thing God ever made." Kimberly scolded.

"That depends on who you ask. You ask any of us and we would tell you that you are." Aisha laughed.


	34. I AM FINE!

Sunday night

Tommy and Jason were sitting on the couch talking.

"Dad, may we please go out?" Kira asked holding Trent's arm.

"It is fine with me, if Jason's is cool with it" Tommy answered.

"Jason is it okay?" Trent asked shyly.

Jason smiled, he never really have someone ask him for permission for anything. It feels good.

"Sure, just be back by 10." He answered.

"11!" Trent argued.

"10:15!" Jason argued back.

"11!"

"10:30 and not a minute later."

"Deal." Trent agreed.

"Bye kids, have fun." Tommy said.

"You knew Kira's curfew was 10:30. Why did you tell him, his was at 10?" Tommy asked smirking after the teens left.

"Because, it was fun." Jason answered smiling.

Tommy just shook his head. "Hey, how's it going with Trini?"

Jason ignored his question.

"Oh come on, tell me." Tommy begged.

"No, you would turn around and tell my nosy sister." Jason argued.

"Tell me what? And besides, I am not nosy." Kim said coming into the room with Trini.

"Yes, you are nosy; you won't stay out of my love life." Jason answered.

"Name one time that you ever stayed out of my love life; besides turnabout is fair play, and whether you want to admit it or not, you 2 like each other."

"Whatever," Jason answered rolling his eyes.

"Yeah you are absolutely right 'Whatever'. Believe me; I will remember this the next time you think that you can run my life." Kimberly said as she walked over to the couch and nearly passed out as she grabbed the end of the couch.

Within seconds Tommy, Jason and Trini were at her side with a concerned look on their faces.

"I'm fine, just tired. I am going to bed." Kimberly announced before they could say anything.

Jason looked at his watch, it read 5:54. "Kim, it is not even 6:00. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Staying out of my life didn't even last 30 seconds. I am fine." Kim answered.

"Maybe, you should see a doctor." Tommy added.

"I am fine; I haven't even been out of the hospital a week. I had a real hard pregnancy; I just need more time on get back on my feet." Kimberly argued.

"Kimberly, I was there when you had Kira remember. You were not this tired." Jason reminded.

"What happened to not running my life? I also gained more weight with Kira then I did with Crystal. I am going to bed, but as far as I am concerned this subject is closed." Kim said as she walked to go upstairs gripping the railing as if her life depended on it.

Tommy walks up behind Kimberly and picked her up to carry her upstairs so she wouldn't fall down the stairs. Conner ran into them in the hall.

"Dad, why are you carrying Mom?" Conner asked.

"She is tired and I didn't want her falling down the stairs. How's the studying going?" Tommy answered.

Conner shrugged.

"Don't stay up to late studying. You are going to need a good night sleep to pass the test tomorrow. Also tomorrow you are riding to school with me." Tommy replied.

"Dad, I-"

"Don't bother arguing about it, it is not going to change anything." Tommy interrupted and then proceeded to take Kim to their room. She was asleep before he even got there.

Tommy laid her on the bed, "Sleep Beautiful, you need it. I wish you would get checked out." He said as he stroked her hair.

Jason knocked gently on their door, "How is she?" He asked softly.

"Asleep. She fell asleep in my arms." Tommy replied as he continued to stroke her hair.

"My heart jumped into my throat when I thought she was going to pass out."

"I know me too." Tommy admitted.

"We have to convince her to get checked out." Jason said flat out.

"I know, but she won't listen to us and she is an adult. We can't exactly force her to do something, even if it is good for her. We will just have to watch her closely. You and Trini can stay with her tomorrow while I am at school and then I will come home straight afterward." Tommy replied.

Jason nodded and left the room. He walked into his room and stared out the window. "Please Kimmy, please be okay." He begged.

* * *

The next morning

Everyone except Kimberly was sitting around the table when Tommy came down.

"How is Kimberly?" Trini asked.

"She is still asleep." Tommy announced.

Jason looked at his watch. The time read 6:15. "Tommy, she has been asleep just over 12 hours." Jason replied worried.

"I am well aware of that, but sleep is the best thing for her. Conner go get ready, we leave in 10 minutes." Tommy answered.

"Good luck on the test today." Trini told him.

"Thanks, I am going to need it. His tests are always a killer." Conner replied.

"They're not that bad if you studied all along and don't try to cram it all in, in one weekend." Tommy answered back.

"Keep an eye on Kim and I will be back right after class." Tommy told Jason and Trini as he left with Conner.

"Do I have to come straight home as well; I was kind of hoping to go to the movies with Tina." Conner asked.

"It is fine with me as long as she gets permission from Adam or Aisha. However, I am expecting at least a B on the test. If you don't get at least that, starting tomorrow you won't be going anywhere." Tommy answered.

Conner just stared out the window before rolling his eyes. 'Great, nothing like peer pressure to put more stress on.'

* * *

Tommy was going to lecture after giving the test, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kimberly and wondering if she has woken up yet.

"You may leave when you finish the test; but for homework, make sure you read the next 2 chapters and answer the question for each one. I may just give a quiz tomorrow to ensure that you did the reading." Tommy announced to the class before handing out the exams.

Conner took one look at the exam and started to panic. He took a deep breath to stop his panicking, but it wasn't working. Finally after 5 deep breaths he started on the test and hopes that he at least gets an 80% or that Dr. O will grade on a curve so that he can get that B he so desperately needs.


	35. Back in the Hospital

Tommy sat at his desk watching the students take their test. But all he could think about was his wife. She fell asleep last night before 6:00 and as far as he knows she is still asleep. He wishes that she would get checked out, but doesn't want to force the issue. She is already on the defensive side and he doesn't want it to make it worse by picking a fight with her.

Conner kept looking from his test to Tommy. He can pretty much guess what his teacher/adoptive father is thinking about. Conner stayed until all the other has left. Tina also stayed.

"Dr. O, is something wrong? You seem distracted." Tina asked as she handed in her test.

"Mom passed out yesterday." Conner mentioned as he handed in his.

"But that was yesterday."

"The thing is Christy, as far as I know Kimberly hasn't woken up yet." Tommy answered.

"But she will right, I mean she will be okay?" Tina asked.

"I'm sure she will be. Hey, don't worry about it. I know that Conner wants to take you to the movies, so why don't you call your parents and ask them." Tommy replied.

"But shouldn't we come with you to check up on Aunt Kim?" Tina protested.

"No, Kimberly has plenty of people to look after her. So don't you worry." Tommy argued.

* * *

Tommy went home. Jason and Trini were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"How is she?" He asked first thing.

"I'm really worried; Kimberly has not woken up yet. Something must seriously be wrong." Jason responded.

"We should take her to the hospital." Trini announced.

"Where are the kids and the babies?" Tommy asked.

"Ethan is at the café; Kira and Trent took the babies to the park."

"Okay then, we will do it. I will go and get her. You two go and get the car." Tommy ordered He went up to the room he shared with Kimberly. She was still in the same position he laid her down in last night.

"Kimberly, please wake up. You're scaring me." Tommy begged.

He got no response from her. So he did the only thing he could think of, he picked her up and carried her to the car.

* * *

Jason dropped Tommy and Kimberly off at the entrance of the hospital's emergency room. Tommy carried the sleeping girl through the corridor. Tommy saw his mother standing at the receptions desk. He wondered why she is here. He knows she is a nurse, but that is in Angel Grove. Krystal looked up and saw her son walk through the glass doors carrying Kimberly. She rushed over to them.

"Tommy, what is wrong? Is she okay?" Krystal asked.

Tommy tried to get over his initial shock of seeing her, to try to answer her question.

"Mom, I don't know. She has been really tired since she came home from the hospital. Last night she almost passed out as she was heading to the stairs. I carried her to bed and fell fast asleep in my arms. She hasn't woken up since."

"About what time was it that she fell asleep?"

"A little before 6."

Krystal eyes went wide, "She has been asleep all this time!"

Tommy nodded looking down at his wife still in his arms and still asleep.

"As she made any noise or movement, as if she is trying to wake up?" Krystal asked as an orderly brought over a gurney to lay her on.

Not trusting his voice, he just shook his head as he set her down. She was still so still. Krystal and the orderly took her away. Tommy tried to follow, but Krystal stopped him. He stared at the door to the emergency room. Jason and Trini rushed into the hospital and up to Tommy.

"How is she?" Trini asked.

"Th-they took her away." Tommy replied, his voice breaking.

"Kimberly is strong and a survivor. She will survive this too." Trini announced rubbing Tommy's back.

* * *

30 minutes later; Krystal, Dr. Sands and Dr. Benton came into the waiting room. Tommy ran to them.

"How is Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"She is suffering from exhaustion and dehydration. Between the two, she is having trouble waking up. We have admitted her and are treating her dehydration." Dr. Benton stated.

"I want you to talk to Kimberly, try and convince her to have her tubes tied." Dr. Sands told Tommy.

Tommy looked at her confused, as to why they are discussing this now.

"If Kimberly has her tubes tied, she can't get pregnant again." Krystal explained.

"Yes, exactly. Unfortunately, Kimberly's pregnancy practically destroyed her insides. We thought that she was getting better when we released her. Now we realize that isn't the case. She can go home after she is completely hydrated and has woken up. However, she will continue to suffer from exhaustion; so she should stay in bed, on the couch. Whenever she is awake, make sure she is eating and drinking. Juice would be best." Dr. Benton explained.

"May I see her?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Krystal will take you." Dr, Sands answered.

"Jason, call the others and the kids, let them know what is going on." Tommy asked before he left with his mother.

"Tommy, she will be okay; you need to believe that."

"Kimberly and I discussed having another child in 5 years when her body recovers. Now I am supposed to tell her that she shouldn't carry another child." Tommy told her.

"Look, I know it is hard and even harder for her to handle. Your father had the mumps when he was a teen. So he was sterile. We discussed other options at having children; that would allow me to carry. They wouldn't have been his biologically. However, you came along and you needed us. So we decided that we would adopt and let it be. I would have loved to carry a child, but I never did; I take comfort in knowing that I could have, I just chose not to after we adopted you. Kimberly will have to face the fact that her body would never survive another pregnancy."

Tommy nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Stay with her, she will be fine. You will see." Krystal told her son as they reached her room.

Kimberly was in bed asleep. She was hooked up to machines and an IV. Tommy sat down in a chair by her bed and just held her hand in his willing her to open her eyes.


	36. Awake

Tommy held Kimberly hand as he watched her sleep. It was getting late and she still hasn't woken up. Krystal came in and changed out Kim's IV for the third time since she had been admitted.

"Mom, how is she?" Tommy asked.

"Her vitals are improving at a very slow rate. We just have to keep her hydrated and hope that it will help her to wake up." Krystal answered.

Tommy nodded as Kira came in the room. Krystal left the room to let her son and his daughter talk.

"Dad, has Mom woken up yet?"

"Not yet, where are the babies?" Tommy replied.

"They are with the boys at home. I just thought I would check up on her."

"Does 'the boys' include Conner?"

"Yeah, he came home after the movie. Is there anything I can help you with? Get you something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine."

"What about for the class, I could grade the test papers." Kira offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. Trini is grading the test papers. She and Jason have been by constantly checking up on us. Why don't you go home, back to your daughter. I am going to sleep here tonight."

"Alright, goodnight Dad. Night Mom, wake up soon." Kira said before she left the room.

* * *

Later that evening

"Come on Tommy, you should go home." Krystal said.

"I can't mom; I can't leave her here like this."

"Thomas, you are exhausted. You have been sitting by her bedside for hours. Go home, get some rest. I will call you if she wakes up."

"Mom, I uh"

"She is going to need you awake and alert not exhausted."

Tommy hated the idea of leaving her, but his mother was right. So he just nodded.

"Come on Beautiful, you have to wake up. I know you are tired, but I need you to wake up." Tommy begged putting his head down on his unconscious wife's body.

"Tommy"

Tommy lifted his head when he heard her voice, the most beautiful sound in the world; her voice saying his name. He smiled.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital Beautiful."

Kimberly was shocked; she had enough of this place while she was pregnant and immediately after. "I told you that I was fine, so why am I here?"

"Kimberly you fell asleep in my arms-"

Kim looked at the clock, it read 8:50. "Tommy, I have only been asleep for almost three hours. So why did you bring me here."

"Kimberly, you haven't been asleep for almost 3 hours as you put it. You have been asleep for 27 hours and you were also extremely dehydrated when you were admitted." Tommy replied.

Kimberly was shocked and just wanted to cry, but was too stubborn to let them show. However, the idea of sleeping away a whole day was just too much to take. She couldn't stop them from flowing. Tommy saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Beautiful, don't cry." Tommy said as he climbed into bed with her putting his arm around her.

"It is Monday right? You had school and the test. You did go to school today right?" Kim asked as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Yes to all of the above. Trini is grading the test papers for me. Everyone has been so worried about you."

"Tommy, I want to go home."

"I know Beautiful, but you have to wait to be released. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. I know I slept for 27 hours, but I am still tired. Why is that?" Kim asked all confused.

Before Tommy could answer Krystal came in to check on Kimberly and was happy to see her daughter-in-law awake.

"Hi Kimberly, how are you feeling? She asked.

Kim looked up at her and smiled. "I'm a little tired, but other than that, I'm alright. What happened to me?"

"Your body is having a hard time recovering from having Crystal. You just need a little more time to recover and then you will be okay. I'm sure of it." Krystal answered.

"Do I have to do it here? I just really want to go home."

"I would prefer if you stayed a day or two more, but you don't have to. As long as you get plenty of rest and eat when you are awake; we can release you tonight."

"I promise I will do all that. So can I go home?" Kimberly begged.

"Yes, I will go start your release."

* * *

Tommy opens the door of his house with his wife on his arm. He is met by his friends and the teens.

"Kimmy-cub, your home. You had us all so worried." Jason said excitedly pulling his little sister into a hug.

"I'm fine Jase and I'm happy to be home. I'm going to get some cereal and go to bed."

"Mom, I am so happy to see you." Kira said hugging her after she left Jason's arms.

Kimberly than got a hug from everyone before they would even let her go to the kitchen.

"You guys are acting as if I had been away for a month or longer. You just saw me yesterday. Conner, I know you had a test this morning. I also know you have homework, is it done?"

"Yes mom, I did the homework and as for the test. I don't know yet." Conner answered her rolling his eyes. She is the one that had been unconscious for the last 27 hours and she is still riding his case.

"I'm going to eat and go to bed now. Tommy you be sure to wake me up tomorrow before you leave for school. I am not going to spend another day sleeping it away." Kim told them as she walked into the kitchen to get her cereal.

Tommy followed her into the kitchen to get some cereal for himself since that is what she is having. Kim watches him and the way he moves. She knows that there is something he is not telling her. They eat their cereal in quiet. Finally Kim speaks up.

"Tommy, why don't you just tell me whatever it is that you are not telling me?"

Tommy looks at her and doesn't know how to tell her. "Not now, not tonight. Tomorrow, I will tell you. For now let's just go to bed."

Tommy picks her up and carries her upstairs.

"Tommy, I am perfectly capable of walking."

"I know." He replies as he lays her on the bed. She falls asleep instantly, he just watches her.


	37. Results

Tommy woke up slowly, not wanting to disturb Kimberly. But then he remembered that she wants him to wake her up. He knows that he has going to have to tell her about how the doctors want her to have her tubes tied, because her body will never manage to survive another pregnancy. She has been pregnant twice and both times it nearly killed her.

"Beautiful, it is time to wake up." Tommy said a gentle voice as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tommy, what time is it?" Kimberly answered rubbing her eyes.

"A little after 6. If you are ready to get up, I will take you downstairs. The doctors want you to rest and eat. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired, but I'm okay. What is it that you need to tell me?

"Tonight okay. I have to go to work and I really don't have the time to get into it right now." Tommy replied picking her up.

"Tommy, I am still very capable of walking."

"I know." He replied with a smile but didn't put her down until they reached the kitchen.

Everyone else was already at the table. They were all happy to see that Kimberly is awake and not sleeping away another day.

"So, Kimmy-cub; how are you feeling this morning?" Jason asked.

"That depends are you and Trini finally going to admit that you like each other." Kim responded.

"That is blackmail Kimberly, using the truth about your health to get what you want." Jason answered.

Kim just shrugged with a smile as she drank her juice.

Tommy shook his head with a smirk at Kimberly attempt to get the truth out of Jason. "Conner, we need to get going."

"Dad, I am perfectly capable of driving myself to school and getting there on time." Conner whined.

"Maybe tomorrow, okay. We will see. But as for today, you are coming with me. So go get your backpack NOW!" Tommy ordered.

Conner rushed upstairs to grab his bag, not wanting to anger Tommy further. He figures that he must have not done so hot on the test.

"Goodbye Beautiful, get some rest. I will see you after class." Tommy said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And we will talk about whatever it is that you are not telling me."

"Yes, when I get home. I promise." Tommy agreed as Conner came back down.

"Let's go Conner." Tommy said.

"So Kimberly will you just answer my question." Jason asked.

"Sure Jase, I would love to; as soon as you answer mine." Kim replied.

"Kimberly!" Jason warned.

"Jase, I am not going to let you run my life; if I get no say in yours. So the only way I will answer any questions containing to my health or my life is if you finally tell me what it is I want to know."

Jason was getting so fed up with his little sisters. He was so concerned about her, but he wants to keep his private life private; but not if it will risk her health. "Fine, if you really want to know; then yes Trini and I are dating. Happy now."

"Yeah ecstatic. I'm a little tired, but I guess that is to be expected. Now I'm going to go lie on the couch. Trini, will you please bring me Crys. I haven't seen much of my daughter since she was born." Kimberly said as she got up. But as soon as she did she nearly collapsed. Jason rushed over to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. She woke up as he laid her on the couch.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked.

"You collapsed when you got up, are you okay now?" Jason asked.

"Um, yeah; I think I will take a nap. Wake me in 2 hours." Kimberly answered.

* * *

Conner sat in the front seat of the car, just starring out the window. Occasionally Tommy would glance over at him.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked.

"No reason, I guess I didn't get that B on the test." Conner responded.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because why else are you driving me to school."

"Conner, we are both going to the same place and have to be there at the same time; it just makes sense for you to come with me. But, I am sorry I snapped at you in the kitchen; it really had nothing to do with you. I'm just tired and a bit on edge lately, I didn't mean to take it out on you. But you might to warn your classmates to be sure to be on their best behavior today. Tommy responded

"I will warn them."

"Secondly, I haven't even seen the tests yet. Trini graded them for me while I was at the hospital last night, so I don't know what you got yet."

Conner nodded but stopped starring at the window now that he knew that Tommy wasn't mad at him.

* * *

Tommy approached the classroom first so he could look at the tests and record them. Tina rushed up to Conner as soon as she saw him.

"How is Aunt Kimberly?" She asked worried.

"Awake and last I heard was blackmailing Jason about finding out if he was dating Trini. So she must be feeling better. But then again, it is Kimberly and she probably would be bugging them even if she wasn't feeling better." Conner responded as they walked into their classroom.

"Mom and Dad talk about them all the time. I guess they were all really close."

"They are from what I have seen."

* * *

Tommy got up with the papers in his hand. "I decided to do an oral quiz today, everyone starts off with a hundred and if I call on you and you don't know the answer or it isn't up to my satisfaction you will lose 5 points. But before we do that, I think I should pass these back. I have to say the highest grade was a 97 and it belonged to Christina Jacobs. Congratulations Christina."

Tina blushed at the public acknowledgement. Conner glanced a smile in her direction. Tommy passed out the papers. He set Conner's down and waited for a minute while he looked at his grade, a 93.

"Congratulations Conner." Tommy whispered patting him on the shoulder.


	38. A Difficult Discussion

Conner was riding home with Tommy still looking at his test paper and the 93 on the top of the paper. "So does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"Getting a 93 doesn't means that you can let your grades slip for the rest of the class. We are still expecting a B as an overall grade, but you are off the hook for tonight as long as you are home by 9." Tommy answered.

"Is mom really okay?" Conner asked seriously.

"I don't really know. Her body is having a hard time recovering from having Crystal." Tommy responded.

"But she is okay; that is why they released her right?"

"The pregnancy destroyed her insides. It will take time for her to recover, but she _**will**_ recover. Why don't you call up Christina and take her out tonight; that is if it is okay with Adam and Aisha that is."

* * *

Tommy and Conner walked in the house. Kimberly was half-asleep on the couch with her head was resting in Jason's lap. Crys was sleeping in the play yard by the couch. Jason and Trini were just watching Kim sleep.

"How is Kimberly doing?" Tommy asked.

"She collapsed after breakfast and has been in and out of consciousness all morning." Jason answered stroking Kimberly's hair.

"Why is Crys down here?"

"Kimberly was hoping to spend some time with her, but she hasn't been awake enough too." Trini responded.

Jason asked, "So Conner how did you do on the test?"

"Oh, I didn't do so hot." Conner began in very sad depressed voice.

Tommy looked at him and wondered what type of game he is playing.

"I only got a 93 percent." Conner finished his voice picking up. "Psyche!"

"Oh you are brat. Congratulations!" Jason replied not wanting to disturb Kimberly.

"You got a 93, let me see." A soft voice came.

Everyone looked as Kimberly who was awake and trying to sit up. She was holding her hand out for Conner's test paper. Conner quickly obliged. Kimberly smiled.

"We should celebrate."

"Celebrate, Mom; over a test grade." Conner asked confused.

"Sure, you worked hard and it paid off. That is cause for a celebration. Besides we could always invite Aisha, Adam and _Christina_." Kim answered watching Conner turn as red as his shirt by the word 'Christina'. Yep, he is definitely in love with her. She thought.

Conner tried to hide his blushing. "Sure sounds great, well I am going to go do some homework before they get here. He said quickly and rushed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked.

"He is in love with Christina Jacobs-Park. It is actually fun to make him blush." Kimberly replied with a smug look.

"I haven't seen someone blush so much, except for you maybe. Every time Kimberly walked into the room your face would turn bright red. As bright as the shirt I was wearing. What I couldn't figure out though, was how you managed to get through school and be a Ranger when the object of your affection was always around." Jason teased.

"Maybe, his forgetfulness was linked to Kimberly. She walks into the room and his brain turns to mush." Trini kidded.

"Yeah maybe, but that wouldn't account for the rest of the time though." Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I get it; it is 'Pick on Tommy Day'. I swear you guys have too much fun at my expense." Tommy replied not amused by their jokes.

"Sorry Handsome, but you make it too easy." Kimberly laughed and then turned serious. "Trini, will you please go call Aisha. Tommy and I have something to discuss."

Trini and Jason exited the room to give the old married couple privacy for the discussion they are about to have.

"Alright, out with it!" Kimberly commanded.

"Out with what?" Tommy asked pretending to be confused.

"Out with whatever it is that you need to tell me. I know something is wrong; and from the way you are acting, I assume that it has to do with me."

Tommy sat on the couch next to her trying to come up with something to say. He was secretly hoping for some type of a distraction. So that he wouldn't have to tell her. But distractions like everything else in the world, never come when you want them and always their when you don't.

"While you were asleep in the hospital, the doctors ran some test. They suggested to me to convince you to get your tubes tied." Tommy explained.

Kim sat in shock; that was something she never considered. That would mean she couldn't get pregnant again. She was really hoping to have another baby in a few years. A little boy this time; one who looked exactly like his father.

"T-tubes t-tied." She stuttered. "Wh-why?"

"Because your insides were pretty much turned inside out from the pregnancy; so much so that your body will never fully recover from it. But if you were to get pregnant ever again, there would be no way you or the baby could survive it. So why risk it. Kira, the boys, Crys and Toni we all need you. We could always adopt another child if you want to once Conner, Kira and Ethan graduate and start their own lives."

Tears streamed down Kimberly's cheeks and Tommy hated himself for making her cry. But he knew that it was going to be just as hard for her to hear as for him to say.

"Wh-when do th-they want it d-done? Kim asked still stuttering.

"They would like to do it as soon as your body has recovered enough from the pregnancy. Unfortunately we should obtain from having sex until after you recover from the procedure."

"I suppose, I don't really have much say matter; do I?"

"Oh Beautiful, I know that this hard on you. But you are not alone, you will never be alone."


End file.
